Tears of Pearls: Lorelein's Story
by Aradi
Summary: Legolas is sent on a simple quest that ends up leading to a life-altering decision. One that may ruin the lives of both him and Lorelein. Will he lead them in the right direction or will Legolas lead Lorelein to her death? *finished*
1. Nice Chunk-a Author's Note (No, it's not...

All you would need/want to know about Tears of Pearls: Lorelein's Story  
  
(No, you don't have to read this but it does answer a bunch of frequently asked questions)  
  
Dedicated to all who are tired of my Authors Notes.  
  
  
  
(5/2) TO ALL MY READERS-After I finish this story, I am writing another Legolas story. (Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure) AND a story all my own. (oooooh, ahhh). But will my readers trust me once more for these? There's a good question. Tell me what you think and if you want me to post their summaries up after I finish this story.  
  
  
  
For one my story is *NOT* a Mary Sue. So don't worry about that.  
  
Note about the song in this story. Tears of Pearls: Lorelein's Story was inspired by the song Tears of Pearls written by Darren Hayes. This does not mean that the story will follow the song EXACTLY. It's just somewhat of a guide. Will Lorelein die? That…..I'm not telling. And no, that's not a yes. Nor is it a no. It's a I'm not telling you because then it will spoil the story.  
  
And for my disclaimer deal. I do own Halin, Lorelein, Calinril and Arestel (Legolas' horse). Halin is not in any way related with Tolkein's Haldir. And the plot is completely mine though I was inspired by the song spoken of above. WHY exactly do I tell ya'll this? Cause if you steal my story I'll steal your money.  
  
Pronunciations: (These might come in handy)  
  
-How to pronounce my charactor's names-  
  
Lorelein: Lor-el-line or Lor-el-lane (Either way though I prefer the first)  
  
Halin: Hall-lin  
  
Calinril: Call-lin-real  
  
Arestel: Air-es-stel  
  
  
  
Now, to get rid of all those annoying little authors notes for ya! Aren't you happy? I have a note for all chapter's needing explanations.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Be aware that it does go by at a quick pace. This is the only time the story flows in that manner. All other chapters are very well detailed. But if people insist, I will change it. Just tell me.  
  
Chapter 3-Halin….is….mine. (Feels good every time I say it) If you like Halin, there WILL be a story after this one with him, Legolas, and a brand new charactor. Why? Cause Halin is my favorite charactor.  
  
Chapter 6- If this chapter seems like one big cheesy spanish soap opera (with subtitles!) then I'm sorry. I wrote that chapter while I was half asleep. Ignore the cheese if need be. I'll try not to let it happen again. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This Chapter will move extremely fast and seem almost as if I wrote it in five minutes. The other chapters are much more detailed than the first though. I promise you it gets much better. I'm sorry, I may change it later if need be.  
  
ALSO-Please note that Halin (Appears in 2nd chapter) is my own character. Not Tolkein's. Please do not use him assuming he's his. I've had people do so mistaking him as Haldir. So please, do not do so.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was well past nightfall in the land of Mirkwood. The night was peaceful and quiet as the people among it lay deep in slumber. All except one.  
  
Legolas lay awake as he's done many nights. It's been a long time since he's had a good night's sleep. Twenty years to be exact. For it had been twenty years since the Great Battle between man and elf.  
  
The battle, known as the Battle of the Wilderlands, marked both a great victory and at the same time a great loss. For even though the elves were victorious in the end, they also suffered the loss of a prized warrior and princess, the fair Lorelein. Legolas remembered it like it was yesterday:  
  
"Legolas! Come! Lorelein needs you and your men!" a fellow elf called after him. Turning in pursuit, he followed as fast as his horses hooves would carry.  
  
"There, up ahead!"  
  
With his sword held high, he led his troops straight toward the crowd of mortal warriors surrounding the fair lady. As they rushed forward, the circle that had imprisoned Lorelein moments before was broken and while many were distracted by the sudden elven intrusion, Legolas managed to yell a short order to the Princess.  
  
"Flee! Now, while you have the chance!"  
  
But she ignored his command and continued her battle. She was a brave and courageous warrior and refused to run like a coward and force her people to fight on their own.  
  
Aside Arwen of Rivendell and Legolas of Mirkwood, she led her people onward toward victory. But the men knew she was a threat and acted quickly. They crowded her from all sides, cornering her. With a swing of a sword, the leader of the human army sent Lorelein's horse rearing upward, throwing her violently down onto the rocky mountain ground below. Just as Legolas made his way toward them, the enemy swiftly pulled up the now limp princess and carried her off toward their homeland. Legolas followed quickly in pursuit but the men separated into two groups making it impossible to determine which way her true captives went.  
  
Still, Legolas was determined. He randomly chose a direction and galloped onward to catch up with the enemy.  
  
But a rising suspicion grew in one of the men's mind. As nonchalantly as possible, he dropped back until he was behind the last rider of his group. Carefully and slowly he turned his head back just enough to peer behind him. It was then that he heard the faint sound of horses hooves in the underbrush.  
  
Stopping, he waited paitently for their follower to give himself away.  
  
Legolas, knowing the man would have no intention of moving on without seeing him, sighed before stepping out of his hiding place.  
  
"So you show yourself? You aren't as cowardly as I assumed."  
  
Legolas just glared.  
  
"You may be a warrior but you don't use your head. While you sit on your horse and stare fiercely at me your lady friend is on her way to our kind. I would not be surprised if they kill her with the way things are between our people and your own."  
  
"Fool!" Legolas yelled. "Surely you are aware that our people number greater than yours. A murder of a princess will enrage the Elven race. If you feel the need to take a life of Elven Royalty, your people will suffer the loss of your king! That's a promise!"  
  
And with that he turned and went in search of Arwen. Lorelein was one of their greatest allies and even though her homeland was unknown, she was undoubtedly of Elven Royalty. And one of such cannot be abandoned.  
  
"Legolas!" a voice rang out, echoing loudly off the stone walls.  
  
"What is it that is so important you must run and yell like a madman to my room for?" Legolas asked the messenger, annoyed by the sudden outburst.  
  
"I have word from your father. He has spoken to the people of the Valleys. They seek help from our warriors to free their Princess."  
  
"And what part do I have in such business? I am no 'Knight in Shining Armor'. My job is not to rescue strange princesses from other lands. I have enough work to do with my own people."  
  
"But sir, you owe them at least enough to consider helping." protested the messenger.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"They fought beside you and the Elves of Rivendell in the Battle of the Wilderlands. Surely you remember. If it wasn't for Lorelein, we might not have one such a fight. She and her troops defeated many."  
  
"Lorelein was of the Valleys?" Legolas sat up.  
  
"Yessir. And she still is. I bring word that she lives."  
  
"How do they know she's still alive? We sent our best spies out not long after her capture. They returned with word of her death. Are you saying that our people were mistaken?" his voice rose slightly.  
  
"No sir. Not necessarily. Maybe fooled?"  
  
Legolas fell silent. That battle had haunted him for years. He had always thought of himself as partially responsible for her death And now he is told that she lives?  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well sir, when the enemy spoke of her death, it could have been to fool-"  
  
"No, no. How are they positive she is alive?"  
  
"They have seen her in the courtyard of the Mortal's castle."  
  
"Are they sure it's her? What use is an elf to the men if they are not using her as a hostage?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. But they are sure it's Lady Lorelein."  
  
Legolas, still taking all of this in, sat quietly on his bed.  
  
"Prince?"  
  
He looked up at the messenger without speaking.  
  
"I need a decision."  
  
"Can I not have time to decide?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, sir."  
  
There was a long pause between the two while Legolas struggled with a decision. The messenger was correct. He did owe the Valley his service. But to face a lost warrior? Surely she would find him at fault. After all, his attempt to aid her was short. There was never an Elven warrior known in the Wilderland Battle to have returned after capture.  
  
Yet eventually his conscience took over. Looking up at the young elf in front of him, he made his reply.  
  
"Send word out immediately. I'll begin my journey at sunrise. If all goes well then I will return in two months. Now go! I must rest, daybreak seems all too near and I have a long journey ahead of me."  
  
And with that, Legolas layed back down and fell into a short, but peaceful, sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Mortal Lands far from Mirkwood, Lorelein stood still and silent on a balcony of a great castle built by men.  
  
Her dark brown hair flowed down past her fair face and rested gently on her shoulders. Golden braids hung limply in front of her face. Her eyes, grey like the stones found worn in the Valley Rivers, gazed out at the stars that covered the night sky.  
  
She thought back as far as she could. Back twenty years when she first awoke from her injury. Never recovering any memories from her amnesia, her past now remained a mystery to her. She was told simple facts about herself but never of her life before hand.  
  
They told her 'Your name is Annalise, you're the daughter of the King. What is there else to know?'.  
  
She was left lost, confused, and troubled. The years went by and she learned her daily routine, how to live, what to do and don't do, but nothing ever really became familiar. And now, twenty years later, she still feels to be a stranger in her life.  
  
"Annalise?" a young man called after her but she took no notice of him.  
  
"Annalise?" he called again. No answer.  
  
"Annalise? I know you can hear me." Walking cautiously toward her, he continued to speak softly.  
  
"You can't just block everyone out of your life. Why make things so hard on yourself?"  
  
Still, not a single movement. She was listening to him speak but it didn't seem worth her time. Nothing seemed worth her time. She didn't know of any reason as to why she should do all that she has. It wasn't getting her anywhere and no one really expected too much out of her. She was just….there.  
  
"Annalise! Speak to me. I haven't any reason for you to be angry at me and still never will you speak to me. Why is this?"  
  
Lorelein turned toward him. He was her brother, or so they told her, but yet he looked nothing like her. His eyes were blue as the sea and his hair a dirty blonde. He was a short fellow with a stern look to him unlike herself. No one she knew really looked like her. That's something that baffled her even more.  
  
"Persistence is a strong characteristic of yours, isn't it?" she said, then turning to walk out of her room.  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Then why don't you go put it to good use instead of stalking me like some prisoner? I'm of your family, am I not?"  
  
There was a pause and the young man fidgeted as if uneasy.  
  
"Am I not?" she turned around, repeated herself.  
  
"Why would you not be? You live here, don't you?" he replied.  
  
"Well then, Xander. How hard is it for you to say yes or no to such a simple question?"  
  
"Is it wrong to be surprised? It's not everyday that one questions their own heritage."  
  
Lorelein sighed with frustration before walking out to the courtyard and away from him.  
  
Looking up at the stars once more she spoke to herself.  
  
"Aduial." She said. It was part of a language she had once known. She wasn't fluent in the language now by any standards but she was still forbidden to speak the little she knew.  
  
So she practiced that little and when given the chance tried researching it in the books available to her in the castle. But the books weren't much help for all books in the language other than the one she was allowed to speak were prohibited to her study.  
  
As she gazed on at the stars she began to wish that all was different. She couldn't bare her life any longer and as days past she felt as though she shouldn't be there. That she should leave. And the more she thought about it, the more convincing it seemed that she was better off away from the Castle. A plan began to form in her mind not to long ago and she was ready to go along with it.  
  
"For so long I've lived here cheerless and troubled. Maybe now the time has come for me to leave this place and away from this land. Whether I make it or not would not matter. Death would be a relief from this place and by now I'm willing to risk such a consequence just to flee here." She whispered softly to herself. Then, turning back, she returned to her room, slipped quietly into bed, and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 3

The sun was still hidden behind the thick trees when Legolas awoke. He was taking his time preparing for his journey. His plan was to pack as little as possible, leaving everything that could be spared behind him.  
  
As he was doing so, Legolas found it a struggle to leave his home. Deep down he knew that he would never make it back in time to see it again. The time for the Elves to leave Middle Earth was extremely close and it would be a challenge to reach his destination, get Lorelein, and return in a span of two months. In his heart he knew that he would have to pass his home in order to leave with his people.  
  
Finishing up his packing, he folded an extra blanket and set it gently in his bag before throwing the strap over his shoulder and walking solumnly toward the stables.  
  
"Prince Legolas! There you are. Your horse is ready and waiting at the gates. I had our men saddle him up quickly so you may get an early start on your journey."  
  
"Excited about my leave, Halin?" Legolas asked, attempting a smile. Halin was a warrior for his father and they had become steadfast friends during the Wilderland Battle.  
  
"Ai, Legolas. You know I would follow you on any quest, even if it would lead to our end." Halin replied, stopping beside them as they drew up to the gates.  
  
"I know, my friend. Yet this task was appointed to me and I must go alone. But promise me one thing."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Watch over my father and help him lead our people to the Seas if my return is late."  
  
"I promise. But you will return, Legolas. Your people, including myself, have faith in you."  
  
"And I thank you, Halin. Farewell."  
  
"Goodbye and good luck!"  
  
Legolas then mounted his horse and started down the path.  
  
It was quite a long ride from Mirkwood to the Mortal Lands. The path was winding and there were many hills and plains to travel across. But so far the weather was fair and the sky was clear.  
  
After awhile, he began to sing. And though his song was long and continued on for many an hour, here is a small fragment of it:  
  
With head held high I make my way  
  
down the path at break of day.  
  
Long I've been puzzled by the riddle of Wilderland.  
  
Now I have the answers, just lying in my hands.  
  
Her courage was great  
  
and her people all fair.  
  
A loss she was  
  
to all who were there.  
  
But now she's returned  
  
needing help from our men.  
  
So I have been sent  
  
to Mortal Lands and within.  
  
With head held high, I make my way.  
  
down this path at break of day.  
  
Long will be my journey  
  
over hill and deep valley.  
  
But in time I'll make it to Mortal Lands  
  
where men have held a fair lady  
  
so greedily in their hands.  
  
Worth more than gold and jewels,  
  
the fair Lorelein of the grassy Valley Lands.  
  
Her courage was great  
  
and her people all fair.  
  
A loss she was  
  
to all who were there.  
  
But now she's returned  
  
needing help from our men.  
  
So I have been sent  
  
to Mortal Lands and within.  
  
With head held high, I make my way.  
  
Across the land at break of day.  
  
Searching for a lady strong yet fair.  
  
A warrior, a leader, hidden beauty beyond compare.  
  
Courageous and clever.  
  
For her people, it was danger she bared.  
  
Lost in battle, held against her will.  
  
Now she must return to her people still.  
  
Her courage was great  
  
And her people all fair.  
  
A loss she was  
  
to all who were there.  
  
But now she's returned  
  
needing help from our men.  
  
So I have been sent  
  
to Mortal Lands and within.  
  
  
  
And so he continued to sing his song. As simple as it was, his voice made it sound full and fair. He traveled all through the day and long into the night, resting only when his horse needed. This became his routine throughout his journey and it wasn't until two weeks passed that he finally heard the voice of another person once again. But whoever it was didn't notice or pay any attention to him.  
  
Curious, Legolas dismounted his horse and walked silently toward the stranger. Seeing it was a young lady, he approached her slowly and with much caution. Though he was still very well hidden by the woods, he wasn't sure if it was wise to risk openly show himself just yet.  
  
But suddenly, the woman jerked her head around and scanned the area where he was standing now still and silent among the trees. She had long brown hair streaked with gold. Two braids hung in front of her face and her eyes seemed much different then he expected. They were deep grey and something about the look in her eyes told him that she was older than she appeared.  
  
Then, recognition hit him. He moved in closer and spoke softly, just loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Lorelein."  
  
Lorelein's eyes darted quickly toward the place where his voice came from.  
  
Legolas spoke again, stepping out of the woods beside her.  
  
"Lorelein."  
  
Lorelein, surprised and frightened, took a few steps back.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
Legolas, seeing something was different, looked at her closely. Something wasn't right. He walked in a circle around her once before looking her in the eye.  
  
Lorelein was scared, though she tried not to show it. She didn't recognize who or what Legolas was and wasn't sure if he was friendly. He seemed to her strange but clever.  
  
"What are you?" she finally asked him, breaking the silence. Legolas stepped back and gave her a look of surprise.  
  
"Eldar."  
  
"Eldar? What is that?"  
  
Legolas' expression changed from surprise to confusion. It was as if she had forgotten her own language.  
  
"Do you not speak your own tongue? I am an elf. Like yourself. Have you forgotten, Lorelein? Surely you haven't been away that long."  
  
"Elf? Lorelein? I think you have been mistaken. I don't know who you think I am but I believe I can assure you I am not an elf."  
  
"Lorelein-"  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that? What is Lorelein?" she interrupted.  
  
"It is your name. What sorcery have they done to you, Milady? You seem to have forgotten who you are."  
  
"My name is Annalise. I'm the daughter of King Denathar. I am not who you speak of."  
  
"King Denathar? Princess, you have surely gone insane! He is a man. A mortal."  
  
"And what? I am not?"  
  
"Ai! Esse, eldar. firith!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have lost all memory of your people! Your name, your race, all forgotten. You're living a life of lies, Princess. Lies." Legolas looked at her in disappointment and frustration.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
With a sigh, Legolas took her by the arm and led her over to a nearby river. It was still and clear. Kneeling down beside the water he made her look at both her reflection and his own.  
  
"Look at yourself, Lorelein. You are different than a mortal. Have you never noticed?"  
  
"I see no difference." She replied.  
  
Shaking his head, he pointed at her reflection.  
  
"No? Look closely. Your eyes for one are unique. Grey and soft. Just like your people."  
  
"You have blue eyes. Not grey."  
  
"Ai, Lorelein. True, but I am not of your people. Just your race. You are of the Valleys while I am of Mirkwood, up in the mountains."  
  
"And that makes you different?"  
  
"Yes, but not much."  
  
"That still doesn't quite prove anything. Many people have eyes that differ in color."  
  
Sighing, he situated himself to where he was sitting on the ground behind her. He gently pulled her hair back and turned her head to the side.  
  
"Look at your ears. Pointed and leaf shaped like mine. Men do not have that same feature, I don't care how much they vary and differ from each other."  
  
Lorelein looked closely at their reflections. She began to see what he meant. She was different and the closer she looked, the more she resembled him instead of Xander. She continued to study her reflection.  
  
"Lorelein?"  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
"Have I persuaded you enough or are you still confused to what your true species is?"  
  
"No, you have proved your point. But if I am who you say, then why am I here and why have I been fooled?"  
  
"That, I cannot answer completely. But if you are willing, I will explain to you all I know of the situation and help you piece together that riddle. But in trade, you will have to trust and follow me. We must leave here as soon as we are able."  
  
"You mean leave the castle? As in run away?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. And we must do so quickly if you plan on leaving this filthy land and returning home."  
  
"Filthy? I thought it quite pretty."  
  
"It's foul. Spoiled by Mortals. We have a long journey and little time but I promise you that you will find land more beautiful than you can imagine if you return."  
  
"A promise? Funny, it seems as if you are trying your best to persuade me to leave here when just before you were speaking as if I didn't have a choice. What is the deal here? And you never introduced yourself to me."  
  
"My fault and I'm sorry. My name is Legolas. I was an ally of yours before you were taken from us." Instead of continuing, Legolas paused and looked behind them and into the distance.  
  
"We must leave. Now, Lorelein. Will you come?"  
  
Lorelein looked up at him with a frightened look on her face. He had quickly changed from calm and understanding to hasty and commanding.  
  
"Why now? What is our hurry? Why should we run?"  
  
"Lorelein, you do not understand. I cannot be caught here in this land. I will be slain if discovered. There are men out hunting for you. They are now less than a mile off. There is no time to stall. You must come. I refuse to leave you here and they will see us both if we don't leave now! Are you coming or must I carry you unwilling?"  
  
"Slain? So you are their enemy? That's encouraging." She said flatly.  
  
"Yes, they are an enemy. You've been living with your own enemy for twenty years! Now we must go. Come on!" Legolas took her hand and ran quickly back to his horse.  
  
"Legolas! I cannot run that fast. Slow down!"  
  
Turning to Lorelein, he took her by the waist and set her quickly on the horse. Then, with the grace of a cat, he leaped upon the horse and spoke quickly.  
  
"Noro lim, Arestel!"  
  
Immediately, the horse bolted forward. Moving swiftly through the woods, racing toward the great river they were at moments before. Lorelein gripped Legolas' waist and closed her eyes. Holding her breath, she felt the horses hooves leave the ground. At the same time she heard a loud yell followed by the sound of arrows whistling past her face. A sharp pain pierced her cheek as one of them grazed her face. She winced and a cry escaped her mouth.  
  
"Don't turn around, Lorelein. Just stay down." Legolas ordered.  
  
"I didn't!" she cried back, keeping her head down and against his back.  
  
Instead of replying he said something to his horse and it turned sharply right. The voices behind them had become gradually louder and hooves could be heard behind them along with the yells of the King's guards.  
  
Legolas took out his bow and snatched an arrow from his quiver. Turning, he loaded his bow, aimed, and released. Lorelein heard the arrow fly by just a few inches past her face. A few seconds later there was a loud cry and the sound of something hitting the ground. Looking back, Lorelein saw a man lying on his back and the tip of an arrow that had pierced his heart. Turning back she closed her eyes and pressed herself against Legolas in hope that she would make it out of the chaos alive.  
  
Another wave of arrows flew by and Lorelein felt Legolas jerk forward.  
  
"Ai!" Legolas leaned forward and inhaled sharply. Throwing his hand over his arm, he yanked an arrow out and tossed it onto the ground. Then, holding his left arm to his chest, he spoke again to the horse. The horse turned and reared, causing the guard's steeds to draw back, and galloped on with incredible speed toward the distant mountains, outrunning the other horses. Legolas, picking his head back up, looked behind at the guards who stood at the edge of their land. He continued to ride until they were out of site before gradually slowing down. He found a small spot at the edge of a field and stopped. Turning, he tapped Lorelein.  
  
"Where are we now?" she asked, pushing off of Legolas and looking at the scenery around them.  
  
"At the edge of a field just outside of the borders of the Mortal Land." He replied, slowly dismounting. Careful as not to use his hurt arm.  
  
Lorelein followed and began to speak but Legolas continued.  
  
"Here. There's an extra pair of clothes in there. Put it on. I refuse to look at an elf wearing a Mortal's clothing. Besides, you'll be able to move quicker in pants than in that dress." He ordered, throwing her a bag.  
  
Lorelein obeyed and wandered off to go change. Legolas then began to study his wound. It was pretty deep and still bled.  
  
Carefully, he took off his vest and shirt and began to tear off a piece of cloth when he heard a voice.  
  
"Wait."  
  
He looked up and saw Lorelein standing in front of him. She had on a pair of pants similar to his and a shirt with sleeves too long for her arms.  
  
"Well. Needs a bit of growing into but give it a few centuries and it just might fit pretty well."  
  
"I'm glad your amused. At least I'm wearing a shirt." She smirked.  
  
He let out a short laugh before beginning to get up.  
  
"You need to clean that wound before you wrap it. Their arrows are unclean. They use them to hunt boar and refuse to wash them after they've pierced anything."  
  
"And what knowledge of wounds have you gained?"  
  
"I know plenty about battle and battle wounds to write a book. Don't assume I know nothing."  
  
"Did the King teach you that or did you figure it out all by yourself?" he spoke dryly. His feelings toward men were harsh for most men he encountered had hearts full of greed. To him, men were weak.  
  
"No. All I know I've learned before my time at the castle." She said softly before tossing the bag at Legolas and walking away.  
  
Legolas silently cursed himself for his ignorance and got up to go apologize.  
  
He found her walking at the edge of the woods and picking leaves from certain plants. He began to walk toward her but she continued to wander into the woods searching for a plant in particular. Sighing he went back to nurse his wound.  
  
The sun had set by the time Lorelein came back. She returned and kneeled down beside him. Unwrapping the cloth he covered the wound with, she set it aside. Taking a thick leaf, she broke it in half and let a sappy substance ooze into her hand. Taking her other hand, she bit by bit filled the wound. Legolas clenched his teeth in pain but to his surprise the pain quickly subsided and the wound stopped bleeding. Then she wrapped it back up with a clean strip of cloth and stepped aside. All without speaking.  
  
"Lorelein." Legolas called after her. She turned.  
  
"What do you need now?"  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you earlier."  
  
"Whether you meant to or not, you did Master Legolas. Now if you would, I've followed you like you asked. Tell me at least where you are taking me."  
  
"We are headed for the Sea. Far away from this land. I'm not sure what all you remember but it is well out of the way of both our homes."  
  
"Why can't I return home?"  
  
"None of us can. It's our time to leave here. We cannot stay."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask Lady Galadriel that. We are headed for her wood. I'm almost positive they have not begun their journey yet and I plan to travel with them until we reach my people."  
  
"Am I supposed to follow? I am not of your people."  
  
"Yes, you are of the Valleys, as I told you before. I wouldn't know who's kindred you are."  
  
"You mean you are kindred of Galadriel?"  
  
"Yes, they are my kindred. But much fairer I guess you could say. I'm very low compared to their standards. Not quite fair. A warrior more than a Prince."  
  
"You mean you're a Prince?"  
  
"Must you ask so many questions?"  
  
"Easy for you to say, you know your history. I can only remember twenty years of my life."  
  
"You have a mouth of a Mortal."  
  
"And you have the looks of a ranger."  
  
"Is that supposed to be an insult?"  
  
"Only if you take it as one."  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head. It was hard enough leaving his home forever. But to deal with a stubborn elf? Especially one so different. All elves of the Valley were queer folk but Lorelein had to be the queerest among them all. Elves had solid, distinct hair color. Brown, blonde, but never both. Many stories were passed by men around her land of her being of evil and darkness. Though Legolas knew this wasn't the case, he also knew that there had to be a story behind her. And he wouldn't mind hearing it.  
  
"Are we going to sleep here tonight?"  
  
Legolas jerked his head up and away from his thoughts.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Will we be resting here for the night?" Lorelein repeated herself.  
  
Legolas just nodded. Looking up at the stars he began to sing softly to himself.  
  
"Will you be sleeping tonight?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and replied.  
  
"I will keep watch. You rest."  
  
And so he did, all through the night. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- I've said this once but I will say it once more for those who read the first chapter before I posted it. Halin (who appeared in 2nd chapter) and Lorelein are MY charactors and not Tolkeins. They may not be used or borrowed in other stories. The name Halin has been confused with Tolkein's Haldir once before and I would not like that mistake to happen again. Thank you. -Aradi  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get up." Legolas called to Lorelein as he prepared to leave. He looked back to see her lying on the ground, still asleep.  
  
"Lorelein." He called her again. She still didn't move. Shaking his head he walked over and kneeled beside her. Leaning in close he spoke loudly.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Startled, Lorelein jumped and scrambled to her feet. Legolas looked at her with a satisfied grin on his face and continued to prepare for their leave.  
  
"Demanding devil." She mumbled, brushing herself off.  
  
"What was that?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why must we get up at dawn? I'm starting to think I was better off at the castle."  
  
Legolas stopped what he was doing. Better off with Mortals? The woman's lost her mind. Though his first impression may not have been the best, he surely couldn't have made himself look that bad. Shaking his head, he mounted his horse, angered by her remark.  
  
"Would you rather me bring you back? I'm sure they'll give you a warm welcome now that you've betrayed them."  
  
"I would rather go my own way. You aren't exactly what I would call a kind escort."  
  
"Well that's good. Because I'm not an escort. Just a warrior trying to do his job. Now come on."  
  
"No. Personally, I'd rather not."  
  
"At this point, you don't have a choice. Come, Lorelein. I don't want to force you to follow me the whole journey."  
  
"Then don't. I'll go where I please and you can ride your handsome little steed to the Sea yourself."  
  
"Lorelein. I haven't the time for this. We must leave."  
  
"Do you show any emotions besides annoyance? Because it doesn't seem like it."  
  
Riding up beside her, Legolas glared. He gripped her chin, making her look up at him.  
  
"You are not in a position to test me. Your input is not needed, therefore it will not be given. If you are wise you will speak little on this trip and let me do my job. I refuse to deal with ignorant remarks on the entire journey across Middle Earth."  
  
Then he pulled her up into the saddle. Lorelein waited a few minutes until asking him one more question.  
  
"Are all Elves as cruel as you?"  
  
Legolas looked down at her in surprise. The expression on her face showed that she was looking for an honest answer this time instead of trying to anger him. But Legolas didn't reply. He knew right then that he had been too harsh on her. His intention was not to upset or confuse her, though it seems that's exactly what he did.  
  
He didn't want to perform this task in the first place. But she remembered nothing of what had happened twenty years before and though it would at first seem like a relief to him, he felt pity for her. It takes a lot of courage to trust a stranger with your fate and he's done nothing to help her in recalling her past like he promised to do in return for her obedience.  
  
Looking back down at her, he spoke.  
  
"What of your past do you remember?"  
  
"Beg your pardon?"  
  
"What of your past do you remember?" he repeated himself.  
  
"Why would you want to know of my past?"  
  
"You want to know of your past, correct? I can tell you all of what I recall of you during The Battle. But only if you let me."  
  
"Okay. What can you tell me?"  
  
"Well, you must answer my question first."  
  
"I remember nothing."  
  
"Come now, this isn't a trick. I will not fool you. Is there anything you can remember?"  
  
"Yes, one. But it is not of any importance."  
  
"No?"  
  
"All I remember is knowing a tall man. Nothing else."  
  
"A man or an Elf?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well do you know what he looks like?"  
  
"Tall."  
  
"Yes, I think we covered that. Anything else?"  
  
"He had brown hair."  
  
"Do you remember any other features?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, no wonder you can't remember anything. That's not exactly the best clue to start out with."  
  
"You aren't very encouraging."  
  
"I apologize." Legolas smiled. He was keeping them from being at each other's throats.  
  
"So what can you tell me about my past?" Lorelein asked. There was intense curiosity and excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I know for a fact that you are of Elvish Royalty. Though how, I'm not so sure. You were a clever warrior. Though don't get any crazy ideas for you were still quite young and inexperienced. You still are young."  
  
"How old am I?"  
  
"Younger than I am. I know that much."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"With all your question's you're starting to sound more like a hobbit than anything else."  
  
"Really? I thought you said I spoke like a man earlier?"  
  
"You do. But that will all change in time."  
  
"Do I speak differently now than I did before?"  
  
"You never really spoke much before."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Many Elves are like that. They will not speak often around people other than their own."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's a hobbit?"  
  
"A hobbit? You mean to say you do not know what a halfling is?"  
  
"A halfling? Well, I was asking about hobbits."  
  
"A hobbit is a halfling."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Legolas laughed. Speaking with Lorelein was like speaking to an inquisitive child. He found it thoroughly entertaining. As they made their way farther and farther from the Mortal Lands, Legolas answered as many questions as he could and seemed to enjoy her company after awhile. He learned much about her that he hadn't known before. Though she had lost most of her memory of the past, she still remembered many things she had been taught when she was young. Things such as hunting, fencing, and the usefulness of the nature around her. Though she seemed to have been taught mostly what Legolas learned when he was a child instead of what a Lady of Royalty should. But he spoke nothing of this fact.  
  
Their journey lasted two days until finally they came to edge of the Wood of Lothlorien. It was still a fair and beautiful place and much hadn't changed since the last time Legolas had seen it. They dismounted and walked cautiously down the path. From experience Legolas knew that the woods weren't as bare as they appeared. Elves often lay hidden in the trees and shrubbery. If one isn't careful, it's very likely that they'll find themselves face to face with an armed Elf, daring them to make a sudden move.  
  
"Quen Eldar." sure enough, an Elf stepped out of the brush beside them.  
  
"What did he say?" Lorelein asked.  
  
"He told us to speak. He wants to know who we are." Legolas replied, before turning back to the other Elf.  
  
"Legolas. An Eryn Edhel."  
  
"Wen?" the Elf asked. Lorelein looked at Legolas for a translation.  
  
"Maiden. He's asking who you are. Tell him your name." Legolas spoke calmly.  
  
"Lorelein."  
  
The Elves eyes turned to fear. His people knew of her capture long ago and they too believed she had died.  
  
Legolas explained to him what about the messenger and everything that took place in his journey so far. The Elf nodded in understanding. Then, in a low, soft voice, he spoke to Legolas in common tongue.  
  
"I never knew that she was a mixed breed." He whispered.  
  
Legolas looked at the Elf in confusion.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You mean you cannot tell? Never mind it. I will tell you later. Come, Lady Galadriel would want to speak to you both." he said, motioning for them to follow.  
  
And so they headed onward to meet the Lord and Lady. Little did they know that Galadriel had long expected their arrival. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N-The song in this story is why I named the title what it is and should be kept in mind when reading the story. It was written and sung by Darren Hayes of Savage Garden and it was this song that inspired me to write this story, goodness knows why.  
  
Disclaimer…thing.-Lorelein, Halin, and Calinril are my charactors! But Haldir is not. Period. Thank ya! :-D  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
After being told twice to stop wandering away from the road by their Elvish escort, Lorelein followed the two male elves silently with a look of awe written on her face. She had never seen a place of such radiant beauty. Tall, slender trees thrived all about them. Birds were perched on limbs here and there, singing melodically. All was calm in Lothlorien.  
  
"So beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"Did I not tell you that you would see such land? Lorien is known for it's beauty. Among the elves at least. Many men know it more for it's lady and the foolish myth they have formed of her. Such a pity." Legolas said to her. She was beginning to think he had a grudge against men. He seemed not to like them at all, though in all the time she lived with them, she didn't find most of them to be all that bad.  
  
"I would rather have the men fear our Lady than them know the truth. Our land would not be so beautiful with men trampling in to bother our Lord and Lady with their greedy bargains." Said the other Elf, seeming to share the same opinion of men as Legolas.  
  
"Do Elves have a grudge against men or do they have their own foolish myth of Mortal People as the men do of Lothlorien?" Lorelein questioned. At this, both males stopped. Legolas winced at the question and immediately turned to the Lorien Elf. The Elf had turn completely around and was looking at Lorelein.  
  
"In the name of all that is Fair and Honorable, have you any idea of what you just asked? Not but two decades ago, you, yourself, were in the Great Battle in which many lives were lost. You fought and almost lost your life for freedom of your land and people along with many others. And now you are questioning our impressions on Mortals? Please tell me you hit the ground harder than we believe because your thoughts about Men should be far from fair." The elf replied.  
  
"That is enough, Calinril." A fair voice spoke from in front of him. A tall woman with long, golden hair stood on horseback in front of him.  
  
"Lady Galadriel." Legolas and the Lorien Elf said in unison. They bowed down low in front of her. Lorelein stood, not sure what to do.  
  
Looking at her, Galadriel smiled.  
  
"Lorelein Elenhith." The Lady spoke, each word was a soft note to her voices full melody. Lorelein looked cautiously up at her.  
  
"You are a brave one. And very lucky, no doubt. You've survived a great battle even after capture. Though you aren't the same as you were before. I can see it in your eyes. Something is missing. But you should not be troubled. All that you have lost will return with time. It is more that you have gained from this experience than lost. You have more knowledge on human's than most Elves. You have spent time in an environment as one with them. Knowledge of that you have gained may some day be of great use. Now, Lorelein, forget your troubles. You are welcome to stay with our people for as long as you please. Come and I will show you where you both may rest."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They followed behind Lady Galadriel in silence until they came upon Lothlorien's great city. Beside of it was a great open field in which many Elves were gathered. Many voices of song were heard and much merrymaking. Lorelein looked up at Lady Galadriel, her face showing great interest.  
  
"Would you like to join them? Feel free, they will welcome you. Go, have fun and enjoy yourselves. All of you." She said to them. Then she waved and continued on into the city.  
  
"Come on, Legolas. I want to go." Lorelein grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him along. Legolas stumbled along surprised but then began to laugh at her excitement. He had forgotten about her loss of memory and it was as if this were her first time again to join in such an act. Only Calinril didn't look so pleased. He gave Legolas a questioning look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Legolas asked him, walking up toward the Valley. Lorelein had already run ahead of them both.  
  
"You treat her as if she's normal. As if nothing is different with her. Why are you not more cautious?" he asked him.  
  
"So she isn't exactly the same as she was before. There is nothing truly wrong with her. She will regain her memory eventually. Why should I be cautious? She will not betray us if that is what you are suspecting."  
  
"No, no. That is of no matter. I mean to say, why do you treat her as one of your own kindred? She is mixed. Impure."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Legolas asked, stopping to face Calinril.  
  
"I mean to say that she is of the two races. She is of both Elrond's people and your own. Have you not heard the story of her parents?"  
  
"No. I have not."  
  
"Her father was one of Elrond's men and of high Royalty. Her mother a servant of your father. Her father refused for his daughter to live the life of a servant and King Thranduil refused to let a servant's child be of his Royalty. So you see, Lorelein could not live with one parent for the other's background. They had no choice but to leave her with either the people of Lothlorien or the Valleys. They would have come here since we are still partially of her kindred but at the last minute they refused. Instead, they sent her to the Valleys where she became very highly thought of. But you and I both know the people of the Valley are queer folk. You never know what they may do."  
  
"That's foolishness! True, people of the Valleys are queer, we know. They were always known to be strange folk. But Lorelein? No. I refuse to listen to such talk. Speak not of it again, Calinril. I don't care to hear it." Legolas then walked away and went to join in the Elves merrymaking.  
  
  
  
Making his way through different crowds, stopping here and there and sharing small talk, he spotted Lorelein standing with others around in a circle, singing, dancing and clapping along with everyone else. She smiled and laughed as many others danced along with her. Though she was dressed unlike all the other women, she was treated with the kindliness expected and seemed to fit in perfectly with everyone else. Legolas walked over to join her.  
  
"Having fun?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Very much so! More than I can ever remember having." She beamed.  
  
"Good. Think you can sing?" he asked her, a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you seemed to be thoroughly enjoying yourself over here. It's too bad you can't improvise a song on the spot. You would probably do pretty well here."  
  
"Who said I couldn't?" she asked. Legolas' grinned. If there's one thing he knew, it was how competitive she was. He decided that he was going to have a little fun.  
  
"Well, I just assumed…" Legolas started, purposefully leaving the statement blank.  
  
"Assume? You know you really shouldn't do that."  
  
"Yes, true. But even if you could, it would be hard to keep up with the experienced." He continued on, trying his best not to look like he was trying purposefully to challenge her.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you think you are experienced." She gave him a humored look.  
  
"More experienced than you, milady."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Legolas just grinned mischievously and waited for the two elves in the middle of the circle to stop singing before stepping into the circle himself. Turning to Lorelein, he spoke.  
  
"Prove me wrong." He said, pulling her into the circle.  
  
Lorelein gave him a surprised look but then quickly caught on. Then she walked up and stood in front of him. The circle around them was quiet, waiting patiently. Lorelein looked Legolas in the eye and Legolas stared back, his arms crossed. Waiting for her to speak first. With a smile, she began to sing.  
  
And we stare each other down  
  
like victims in the grind.  
  
Probing all the weakness  
  
and hurt still left behind.  
  
And we cry  
  
these tears of pearls.  
  
We do it. Oh we do it.  
  
Legolas uncrossed his arms and took a step closer to her.  
  
Is love really the tragedy the way you might describe?  
  
Or would a thousand lovers still leave you cold inside?  
  
Make you cry…  
  
These tears of pearls.  
  
Nodding approval, Lorelein picked up where Legolas left off.  
  
All these mixed emotions  
  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls.  
  
Stolen pearl devotions we keep locked away from all the world.  
  
Legolas continued immediately after she had stopped.  
  
Your kisses are like pearls,  
  
so different and so rare.  
  
But anger stole the jewels away  
  
and love has left you bare,  
  
Made you cry…  
  
These tears of pearls.  
  
All these mixed emotions  
  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls.  
  
Stolen pearl devotions we keep locked away from all the world.  
  
Lorelein smirked but stood firm. He had chosen her lyrics to be a chorus. That meant she would have to remember them but still continue on at a steady pace.  
  
Well I could be the tired joker.  
  
Pour my heart to get you in.  
  
Sacrifice my happiness  
  
just so I could win.  
  
Maybe cry…  
  
these tears of pearls.  
  
All these mixed emotions  
  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls.  
  
Stolen pearl devotions we keep locked away from all the world.  
  
Legolas, eyes filled with determination, finished off the song.  
  
We twist and turn where angels burn.  
  
Like fallen soldiers we will learn  
  
that once forgotten, twice removed.  
  
Love will be the death…  
  
The death of you.*  
  
All these mixed emotions  
  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls.  
  
Stolen pearl devotions we keep locked away from all the world.  
  
There was loud cheering among the circle and they both smiled at each other and walked back into the crowd.  
  
"Well now, Lorelein. Couldn't you have chosen something a bit happier?" Legolas said as they made their way out of the field and into the city.  
  
"Me? You were the one talking about 'where angels burn.' At least I didn't speak of death or the underworld."  
  
"Well you started it." He replied.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
And so they began their good-natured bickering that ended up lasting longer than one would expect. But they were both on more friendly terms than when they first set out from the Mortal Lands and after awhile, they got tired of the "Yes you did, no I didn't" argument that everyone has at least once in their life. So they went in search of Galadriel.  
  
Legolas, having been there once before, led the way. But it didn't take them long before they were stopped once again by a Lorien Elf.  
  
"Legolas! There you are. I have been looking for you." Haldir stated, putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Haldir! We meet again." Legolas replied.  
  
"I have been sent by Lady Galadriel to show you to your rooms. Follow me, I'm sure you will be quite comfortable here." He said, leading them down a path to a great tree. After speaking something in Elvish, a ladder dropped down and Haldir and Legolas began to climb up. But Lorelein stood and looked up for a moment at the large house (or at least she thought it was a house) above her. She had no recollection of ever living in a tree but she decided to follow anyway. Climbing up didn't take her long and Haldir led them both to their own personal room. They were both elegant and simple but the beauty of the rooms were no less than that of the forest itself. Candles lay beside great beds covered with white sheets and feather pillows. The design on each bed was that of a great tree. On the tree, vines hugged it's trunk and limbs and leaves blanketed the branches. Vases filled with colorful flowers were set on both a table and dresser giving out a fragrance so strong and sweet you could almost taste it.  
  
Lorelein said thank you and good night to both Haldir and Legolas and sprawled out on the bed. Grabbing a pillow she hugged it to her chest and closed her eyes. She smiled after thinking about the evening. As she drifted off to sleep she thought to herself that maybe Legolas wasn't all that bad. And for the first time in her life, she went to sleep looking forward to whatever lay prepared for her the next day.  
  
  
  
*Elves are immortal but can die by being slain or from a broken heart. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Legolas yawned and stretched. A ray of sunlight peered in through the window and shown brightly in his eyes.  
  
Noticing this, he groaned, lazily placing his hand on his face to block out the light. Then he rolled over, burying his face deeper into his pillow and sighed, contented.  
  
He struggled with the idea of getting out of bed. Comfort seemed to have been a long lost dream to him once he left Mirkwood. He had used one too many trees for pillows recently and he didn't want to leave the calm of Lothlorien anytime soon. Then, he smiled. The Lord and Lady both knew him and his father and agreed to take Lorelein and him with them once they left Lothlorien. He would be spending plenty of time here before he would have to start off for the Sea again.  
  
He was just on the verge of falling back asleep when he heard something. Opening his eyes, he listened carefully. Someone was laughing. With a grunt, he pushed off the mattress and sat up. Too his inconvenience, the laughing grew louder. He waited a moment as the laughing began to subside. Making a weird face, mixed with confusion and annoyance, he began to lie back down when again, he heard laughing. This time it was a loud giggle.  
  
Finally, with great mental struggle, Legolas got out of bed and walked to his window. Looking out, he saw Lorelein leaning over the edge of a balcony giggling uncontrollably. Rolling his eyes, Legolas opened the window.  
  
"What on Middle Earth has you in such a giggle fit?" he asked, humored by the foolish look on her face as she tried her hardest not to laugh.  
  
"I-um." Was all she could get out before she continued to laugh.  
  
Legolas looked down below to where her attention was focused. Then he too began to laugh. For down below his horse, Arestel, had Halin backed into the tree and was waving his head up and down repetitively. The horse, seeming to have a grand time, shoved Halin playfully and pranced around him. Halin, never seeing anything of the sort out of the horse, stared on in fear.  
  
"Halin! It seems that Arestel has missed you. Why are you here? Should you not be with my father?" Legolas asked, remembering their promise that seemed to be made all too long ago.  
  
"I would explain if your foolish horse would let me be!" he replied, jumping when the horse nudged him.  
  
"Oh come now, Halin! Can you not take a warm welcome?" Legolas continued to laugh along with Lorelein. Halin, looking up at the two then spoke to the lady.  
  
"And you! I have heard you up there giggling for the past ten minutes. Do you not have the courtesy to help one in need? Crazy woman. Stop laughing at me!"  
  
"Careful, Halin. My father wouldn't be pleased to hear one of his men was to speak to a Princess in such a manner."  
  
"It was your father who sent me here to keep you in line, Prince. Not my own! It seems he doesn't trust you with such a young lady quite yet." Halin replied, winking at Legolas.  
  
Legolas, eyes wide, blushed and shut his window, closing the curtain.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Lorelein stated, looking down at Halin.  
  
"No? Then neither am I, I suppose." Halin replied, trying to find a safe way around the horse.  
  
"He seems to be fond of you. Are you two close friends?" she asked.  
  
"You could say that. I fought beside him in the Battle of the Wilderlands. He was very intrigued by you, you know."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lorelein asked, staring at him like he was the insane one now.  
  
"You were different. He didn't understand you at all and it drove him insane. Legolas likes to always have things under control and know what's going on. You though, you." Halin began to laugh, as if remembering something funny. "You drove that boy up the wall. Every strategy he came up with you disapproved or added on to. You came up with your own unique strategies and ways of entering battle. You did things your own way no matter what. Too independent for him to put up with."  
  
"So you're saying I drove him almost to insanity because I did things my own way." She said, getting a defensive tone.  
  
"No, if I recall correctly, you drove me up the wall because you were the opposite of everything a lady was in my mind." Legolas' voice was suddenly heard from down below. Halin and Lorelein turned their attention to where Legolas was standing at the bottom of the ladder. Neither of them could read his expression and they felt uneasy under his stare. Walking up to Arestel, he rubbed her muzzle. Whispering a word in her ear, the horse then trotted away.  
  
"Well, if you two are done talking about me, I'm about ready for some breakfast. Will the two of you consider joining me?" he turned, facing them both.  
  
Halin and Lorelein looked at each other. She was the first to answer.  
  
"If you don't mind waiting a few minutes, I'll join you. It's not as if I have anything planned today anyway." She said, walking back into her room.  
  
"Good. That's one. Halin? I need to talk to you anyway. Do you mind coming along?"  
  
"I'll come."  
  
"Wonderful. While we're waiting, tell me. Did my father really send you here for the reason you spoke of earlier?"  
  
"Yes he did. He said something told him that you two might become too close." Halin answered, his face filled with concern. King Thranduil told him of what might happen if the two became more than just friendly toward each other and he didn't like the outcome. What upset him the most was that if Legolas chose to follow his heart and fall in love, Halin was given an order not to interfere. Though Thranduil was a wise man, the command baffled Halin and he thought that maybe the King was losing his better judgement.  
  
"What? That's crazy. I've only known Lorelein for…" Legolas paused.  
  
"For twenty-two years." Halin reminded.  
  
"Technically, two. I thought she was dead for twenty years." Legolas reminded Halin.  
  
"You never thought her dead, Legolas. Don't try and fool yourself."  
  
"I did so. I would never have abandoned her if I did not."  
  
"Ai! Abandon? You cannot 'abandon' the dead. Caught in your own words, My Prince. I am not blind. The thought of her still living had you sleeping little ever since the Battle. You know it and I know it."  
  
"You would sleep little too if one you knew was possibly living and you didn't do anything."  
  
"Legolas, you are breaking defensively here. One you knew? Your slips are making you lose this argument. Tell me, for I truly want to know. Is she different than she once was? Have they corrupted her?" Halin asked, lowering his voice as so others would not overhear. He did not notice Lorelein was standing directly above them, listening to every word.  
  
"She has lost most of her memory, Halin. They made her think she was human." Legolas said sadly. But after a short pause, he continued. "But has she changed? Not too much, no. She speaks more openly than she once did. Which surprised me. I learned much about her I did not know. She's much kinder than you would think. Much more feminine." Legolas replied, his voice softening near the end.  
  
"Careful, Prince. I beg you, do not fall for her. It's not wise." Halin's expression was knowing. He was much older than Legolas and had watched him grow from a young child. He knew every emotion that Legolas could show and the one that he saw now scared him for he knew exactly what was going on in the young Prince's mind.  
  
Lorelein waited a moment before climbing down the ladder. She had overheard most of the conversation and she wasn't sure what Halin meant by 'not to fall in love with her' but she didn't like him telling Legolas how to feel about her. She didn't have any intention of seducing him. All she wanted was a close friend in her new world. Someone she could trust. And Legolas didn't seem like a bad choice.  
  
"Lorelein!" Legolas turned to see her climbing down the ladder.  
  
"Legolas! I'm hungry. Let's go eat." She replied, walking up to him. She didn't want him to know she knew that they were speaking of her.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Legolas followed. Walking side by side, with Lorelein in the middle, the three went off in search for somewhere to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So….what do you want to do now?" Lorelein asked, circling the tree in which Legolas leaned against.  
  
"Oh, I don't no. What do you want to do?" his eyes were closed as he relaxed. Halin had gone off to go see Lady Galadriel and had told them 'not to wander far from this tree.'  
  
"Well what IS there to do? You've been to Lothlorien before. What did you do for fun?"  
  
"Lorelein, the last time I was here was when I was in The Fellowship. Those weren't exactly the happiest of times."  
  
"Okay……well what did you do?"  
  
"I walked around."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What did you expect? Stalking the citizens?"  
  
"It would have been interesting." Lorelein smiled at the thought.  
  
"You would be the one to think so." He said, his eyes still closed as he rested his hands behind his head.  
  
Lorelein, still walking in circles around the tree, stepped on him on her way around.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Legolas sat up and rubbed his leg.  
  
"Oops." She apologized, though her tone was very insincere.  
  
"Come here!" Legolas began to chase after her. Running into a dead end, Lorelein cowered down, her hands covering her face. Legolas laughed.  
  
"Some warrior you are! Scared of me? Although I am a good warrior. I can understand your fear."  
  
Lorelein looked up at him with a disbelieving look.  
  
"Legolas, you couldn't scare a rabbit out of the brush."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Of what?"  
  
"Of me."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Legolas leaned down and looked her in the face.  
  
"You are so pitiful." He said with a giggle.  
  
"I am not pitiful."  
  
"Let me see you use a weapon."  
  
"I don't have a weapon."  
  
Legolas took Halin's short sword and tossed it over to Lorelein. Lorelein looked at it like it was a snake.  
  
"Oh my goodness, you want to kill me."  
  
"No, no. Just a little sword lesson."  
  
"Oh my goodness, you want to kill me!"  
  
"Just, swing at me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Swing at me. With the sword."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Lorelein took the sword and swung, closing her eyes in the process. Legolas' eyes got large and he ducked.  
  
"For the sake of all Elves, keep your eyes open."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now try again."  
  
"I almost decapitated you and you want me to try again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your insane."  
  
"Maybe so, try again."  
  
Lorelein, this time watching where she was swinging, aimed for his chest. Legolas blocked and forced the sword out of her hand.  
  
"Again."  
  
Lorelein picked up the sword and they began again. Each time, Legolas successfully disarmed her and every try she got more and more frustrated.  
  
Then, all the sudden Lorelein paused. Watching her, Legolas' look turned to concern. Many emotions seem to come and pass in her stare as she stood silently.  
  
"Lorelein?" Legolas called softly, walking up silently and waving his hand in front of her face. Then suddenly, she examined the sword. Looking at Legolas, she smiled.  
  
"Lorelein?" Fear grew in Legolas.  
  
"I remember." She said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember parts of the war. I remember. I remember Legolas!" she exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Good, good. Don't scare me like that! Now, again." Legolas stepped back and held his sword up. "I want you to show me a series of blocks. Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
Legolas began to throw some sword moves and counted the blocks she did successfully.  
  
"1, 2, 3, good, good. 4, 5. Duck. Good. 6, 7, 8, whoa. Keep your sword steady." This continued for quite some time.  
  
"This isn't too hard." Lorelein stated, now getting the hang of sword fighting again.  
  
"You're starting to remember your skills."  
  
"My skills?"  
  
"Yes, your skills. You didn't think you could pick up sword fighting that easy, could you?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Legolas? What are you doing with a sword in your—Drop your weapon!" Calinril ordered to Lorelein when seeing the two had swords in there hands. Lorelein dropped it.  
  
"Calinril, she was-"  
  
"Legolas, back away. I told you she was dangerous." Calinril began to walk toward Lorelein. Lorelein backed away each time he stepped toward her. Legolas watched as if Calinril had lost his mind.  
  
"Calinril! What are you doing? Let her be."  
  
"She's dangerous, Legolas."  
  
"No she's not. Have you gone mad? Let her be." Legolas grabbed Calinril by the arm and pulled him back. At about this time Halin returned.  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked, looking at the scene.  
  
"They were going to fight. The Mutt had your sword and was facing Legolas. They were going to kill each other." Said Calinril, still staring at Lorelein with pure hatred.  
  
"Mutt?" Lorelein was angered by the strange insult.  
  
But nothing else was able to be said as Halin stepped in, taking Calinril away from them both to "talk" with him.  
  
"Okay…I think that's enough swordplay for today. What do you think?" Legolas turned to Lorelein. But Lorelein just stood staring toward where Halin had left with Calinril, no emotion could be seen on her face.  
  
"Lorelein? Maybe we should go back." Legolas again walked up to her, this time snapping his fingers near her face to see if she was paying attention.  
  
"Lorelein? Come on."  
  
She just batted his hand out of the way.  
  
"Princess?" Legolas began to get worried.  
  
"What did he mean, Legolas?" her voice was stern and serious.  
  
"Look. Forget him. We should head back."  
  
"Legolas! Answer me."  
  
"I don't know what he meant. Just ignore him."  
  
"Legolas." She turned her attention to him.  
  
"I don't know." Legolas said again, trying to get her to drop the subject. He wouldn't make eye contact. Lorelein walked over and put both hands on his face. Looking him eye to eye, she spoke softly and slowly.  
  
"What did he mean, Legolas? Please. Tell me."  
  
Legolas didn't speak immediately. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke with as much sincerity as he could put into the statement.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Are you lying? Legolas, look at me!"  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at her. He would have told her the truth but he thought it too soon. The story of her parents wasn't just a memory lost. She never knew the truth beforehand. He didn't feel she was ready. Not now. Not yet.  
  
"Are you lying to me, Legolas Greenleaf?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" she asked, releasing her hands from his face. She backed away from him hurt.  
  
"Lorelein, look. I'll tell you when your ready. I promise. Just not now."  
  
She just shook her hand and began to walk away.  
  
"Lorelein, wait. Listen to me." Legolas turned, following her.  
  
"Legolas, I don't put up with people lying to me." She didn't turn around.  
  
"Please Lorelein. Just listen to me."  
  
"Listen to you? Legolas, you won't even listen to me. I asked you a straight question and wanted a straight answer. You lied. You admit to it, you lied. Who's side are you on here?"  
  
"Yours!"  
  
Climbing up the ladder, she continued on to her assigned room. Legolas followed directly behind her. She began to walk into her room but Legolas stepped in front of her.  
  
"Lorelein, please! Just listen to what I have to say."  
  
Crossing her arms she gave him a bored look.  
  
"What?"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out. Throwing her hands up in the air, Lorelein continued on into the room.  
  
Legolas grabbed her hand, preventing her from continuing on. Pulling her back he looked at her pleadingly. He put both hands on her shoulders and spoke quietly. His voice was soft and gentle.  
  
"What he was speaking about isn't of any importance at the moment. You are who you are. He only speaks of your heritage. You are different, this is true. But that's okay. You're special, Lorelein. Just know that people are going to be cruel, you just saw that. That's why you need to stick to the people who are your friends. Stay with the people who can take care of you. Who you can trust. I promise that I will never do anything to try and hurt you. You can trust me." As he spoke, Legolas held her gently, keeping her attention on him and his words.  
  
"A friend?" She asked, so quiet, even with his Elvish ears, he could barely hear her. He smiled.  
  
"A friend." He stated.  
  
Lorelein embraced him, burying her face into his shoulder. It was what she wanted so bad. The one thing she had been missing for twenty years. Friendship. And now she had found it in who at first seemed to be the most unlikely person. An elf who took her from the castle on a day that seemed so long ago. Who at first seemed rude and unwelcoming now proved to be the closest friend she had.  
  
Legolas, rubbing her back comfortingly, was thinking of things other than the moment though. Things were well between the two of them, now if he could only keep her away from Calinril.  
  
And through this entire act, Halin stood silent and still. He watched as the beginning of a strong friendship came into be. And he silently groaned.  
  
"That's it. He's done it. I just hope your ready, Legolas. You've chosen your road. That of which your father feared has begun. But will you be able to protect her in the end? Only time will tell." And with that, Halin walked away dreading what was to come in the near future. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Days went by and Halin kept close eye on Legolas and his actions around Lorelein. Though he showed nothing more than friendship in the time they spent together, Halin still feared what might come ahead. Time had past quickly while they stayed in Lorien and only so many days remained before all would leave the beautiful wood. The final days were depressing and silent as the Elves packed their belongings and prepared for their long journey. It was the day before their departure that Legolas and Lorelein managed to escape from the solemn atmosphere around them.  
  
"Legolas?" Lorelein finally broke the silence between the two as they walked down a path that was abandoned long ago. Legolas looked down at her and waited for her to continue.  
  
"What will happen to Lothlorien when all the Elves leave?" she asked. Her eyes scanned the scenery about them. She grew fond of the forest in her short stay. Everything there seemed so peaceful to her and she was resentful in leaving it.  
  
"I suppose the Mortals will soon explore it and turn it into whatever they please. It will become another simple forest in the land of men." Legolas responded, his eyes showed that his thoughts were elsewhere and Lorelein was worried. He seemed to become more silent and secluded as the days went by and it was as if he was ignoring the reality and world around him.  
  
"What's wrong, Legolas?"  
  
"What do you mean?" the look on his face showed sincerity but his voice was monotone.  
  
"You're not yourself. It's like you're off in your own little world."  
  
"I've just been thinking."  
  
"Well that's obvious. But whatever it is your thinking about has you acting really strange."  
  
"I just feel like no matter where I go I'll never feel at home. Now that I've left I can never go back to Mirkwood and I don't think that homesick feeling will ever go away."  
  
Lorelein nodded in understanding.  
  
"I know that feeling. I've never felt at home. Not even before my memory was taken away from me. How I know this, I don't know. It's just that every time I hear someone tell me I'm going to 'return to my people' or 'return to the people of the Valleys', I don't feel as if it's going back to where I belong. I feel as if I don't belong there either. I've felt more at home here with you and Halin then I do with anyone anywhere. I don't know if that makes any sense to you but I really don't know how to explain it."  
  
Legolas flinched at her words. He knew exactly what she meant. She was right in the fact that she didn't belong there. She belonged with either Elrond's people or his own. True she was raised in the Valley's but they were not her people much less her family. She belonged with her true blood and that meant she was to stay with the Elves of Rivendell or his people of Mirkwood. It was then he finally came to realize that soon she would have to make that decision. That was why Halin was there. Those who knew the truth behind Lorelein's heritage weren't going to keep it a secret and when someone with authority hears about it there was no doubt that she would be forced to choose whether to live with her mother or her father. Both of which she claims to have no recollection of.  
  
"I know all too well." His voice was too confident about that statement and she gave him a questioning look for it.  
  
"How is that?"  
  
Legolas looked down at her and sighed. Taking her hand he led her to a soft patch of grass and sat down. Leaning against the trunk of a great tree that stood behind him, he looked her in the eye.  
  
"Lorelein, I think it's time you know. I'm still not sure if you're ready for this or not but it's better that you know now than-"  
  
"Legolas! Lorelein! There you are. Halin is looking for you both." Haldir stepped out of the wood behind them. Legolas looked up at him with anger and disbelief. He knew Haldir well enough to know that he was spying. He wouldn't have interrupted Legolas in mid-sentence if he just happened to find him on the path. He knew Legolas was of higher ranking and wouldn't dare interrupt him while he was speaking unless he had been ordered to.  
  
"Haldir. Why were you hiding yourself? You have no reason to fear us. Who sent you to slink behind our trail and spy? For surely you wouldn't do so unless commanded to." Legolas stood, his voice solid and strict like his father's.  
  
"I'm sorry, Prince. I beg of your forgiveness for Halin was very insistent on me keeping an eye on you two while he was not around. He said it was extremely important that he knows of your actions and whereabouts."  
  
Legolas glared. Halin was taking things too far this time.  
  
"My greatest apologies, Prince Legolas. Please do not put me at fault. I was only following orders. Halin said your father wanted to keep you under close eye."  
  
"I'm sure my father did not mean to have me stalked when wanting privacy. Now if you would, tell Halin I would like to speak to him before we leave tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir." Haldir replied before running off in search of Halin.  
  
"What were you saying before, Legolas?" Lorelein looked up at him from her place on the grass. She didn't plan on dropping the subject.  
  
"I'll tell you later. I don't want to risk any more ears hearing what I have to say."  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"That I cannot tell you. Only you can answer that."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't understand Lorelein. This time though, I wish you didn't have to."  
  
"Please tell me, Legolas."  
  
Looking down at her once more he motioned for her to get up.  
  
"Follow me. We'll go back to the flat. Hopefully no one will overhear us there."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why is it so important that no one knows?" Lorelein asked as they climbed the ladder to the flat that became their home in the time they spent there.  
  
"Because the longer we keep this secret, the longer time you have to decide what you would choose if forced to."  
  
"Choose what?"  
  
"I'll explain that in a minute." He replied as they walked down a hall. Legolas, after peering into a room, waved for Lorelein to follow him. They entered what seemed to be a study and Legolas turned to lock the door.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?"  
  
"Do you remember when Calinril called you a mutt?" he asked, turning to her.  
  
"Yes. What about it? What did he mean by that?"  
  
"He was speaking of your heritage. You're what they call a mixed breed. You are of both my people and Elrond's. You in no way belong to the Valleys. You were only raised there because your parents weren't able to keep and take care of you."  
  
"So you're telling me that my parents weren't aloud to raise me so I was sent off to live with people I don't know?" the look on Lorelein's face was that of disbelief.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm starting to think I don't even want my memory back. My life was much easier to understand when I lived at the castle."  
  
"Lorelein, please stop referring to your time with humans."  
  
"I'm sorry. But why is this such a big deal now?"  
  
"Because others now know of your heritage and they will tell someone of high ranking. If and when this happens you will have to choose to live with either Elrond's people or my people."  
  
"So which should I choose?"  
  
"I don't know. Whichever life you would rather live."  
  
"Okay…what's the difference?"  
  
"Lorelein, this isn't as simple of a matter as you make it out to be."  
  
"What's so difficult about it?"  
  
"Lorelein! You are choosing your fate. When the time comes you will have to make a decision between living a life laid out by either your father or your mother. It's a life-altering decision and it's one you must make."  
  
"Will you help me make it?"  
  
"I cannot choose your fate for you."  
  
"I'm not asking you to tell me which parent to follow, I'm asking you to help me decide which path is best."  
  
"I don't know what type of life you would rather live. I wouldn't be of much help."  
  
Lorelein sighed and left the matter alone. It didn't seem like that big of an issue to her and she decided to wait until the time comes to decide.  
  
She had no clue that Legolas left out one great detail. And it's this mistake that may ruin both their lives forever. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Lorelein! For the love of Mirkwood, would you wake up?" Halin yelled, banging on her door. There was no answer and hadn't been for the past twenty-five minutes that he spent trying to wake her. His patience had become short and he was about to leave her behind while everyone else set off for the Sea.  
  
"What's going on?" Legolas asked, walking out of his room. He was already dressed and packed, ready to leave.  
  
"That lazy excuse for an elf isn't even awake yet! I sent for a key ten minutes ago but goodness knows if I'll ever get it before everyone leaves."  
  
"Oh come now, Halin. It can't be that hard to wake her. She's not deaf."  
  
"If you find it so easy, you do it! You can take on this task, Legolas. All praise to you if you arouse her by next century." Halin threw his hands up and stormed down the hall. He wasn't aware that the elf he passed on his way out was the one who possessed the key to Lorelein's room.  
  
"Prince Legolas. I have been sent for a key to the Mistress' room?" said the elf, a confused look was shown clearly on his face.  
  
"Yes. Halin has left me to do the duty of waking her it seems. I shall take it though I find it rude to enter her room in such a forced manner."  
  
The elf nodded before handing Legolas the key and heading off to fulfill other errands he had to complete by end of morning. Then with a sigh, Legolas silently unlocked the door and opened it, knocking softly as he entered.  
  
"Lorelein?" he called, hoping not to intrude on her if she was in the process of dressing. Though his only reply was a calm silence. Walking further in he saw her curled up, asleep in her bed. He smiled at the sight. A blanket lay at the small of her back as she hugged a pillow to her chest. Her head rested against her arm and she looked very much at peace as she slept.  
  
He slowly made his way toward her and leaned over her, his hand on the mattress, supporting his weight. Shaking her gently he called her name, hoping she would wake. Though luck wasn't with him on this task and she just rolled over.  
  
Seeing this didn't work, Legolas sat down beside her. Grabbing her hands, he took her pillow and tossed it to the other side of the bed. This wasn't the best of his ideas though, as she replaced the pillow with him.  
  
Shocked at first, he looked down at Lorelein as she rested her head in his lap and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. Contented, she sighed and continued to sleep.  
  
Legolas wasn't sure what to do. He had never dealt with such a situation and didn't know how to react. It was possible to wake her but that would cause her to ask even more questions, though he couldn't just let her sleep since they both had to be ready to leave before long.  
  
Moving a strand of hair out of her face, he found it hard to resist the urge to ignore the task at hand and just sit there, watching her rest. Legolas didn't deny the fact that he found her attractive, for many he knew also found her beautiful. But he saw things in Lorelein that many did not. He knew her opinions and morals. He knew her soft side and her stubborn side. He could read her looks and tell when she was uneasy. He saw the determination that she had deep inside. But most of all he knew she was unique and he loved her for it. She had, in the time they have known each other, found her way to his heart and became his closest friend.  
  
These thoughts were interrupted though, as he heard a soft whimper. Looking down at Lorelein he saw she had her eyes tightly shut and her body had become tense. Her breathing increased and she looked as if she was experiencing great fear.  
  
"Lorelein, wake up." Legolas shook her once more, this time with a bit more force. It took awhile but he did manage to succeed in waking her. Startled, she jumped and grabbed Legolas for support. To his surprise, she held tightly to him as she spoke.  
  
"I'm not my father! I won't be. Don't let him near me! I'm not him." Lorelein cried, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"It's okay, Lorelein. It's okay. Shhh. You're dreaming. Calm down." Legolas tried his best to calm her, rubbing her back and speaking softly in her ear. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she buried her head in Legolas' shirt. Her small frame shook violently and she seemed weak.  
  
"It's just a dream, Lorie. No one's going to hurt you. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. It'll be okay."  
  
Shaking her head, she replied.  
  
"He wouldn't go away, Legolas. And my mother. She, she…Oh Legolas, it was horrible." She had come to realize that it was a dream quickly after her outburst but was still greatly shaken by it.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My father, I could hear him yelling. And my mother was crying. I wasn't sure why. I was confused. Then she turned to me and told me to leave. I didn't want to leave her, I really didn't. But she insisted I left."  
  
"I'm believe you."  
  
Legolas would have said more but Lorelein continued.  
  
"Then when I tried to leave I couldn't. There were too many men around and they wouldn't let me leave. They held me back."  
  
"Elven men or Mortal men?"  
  
"Mortal men, Legolas. And my father stood with them. He just looked at me and accused me of betraying him. I didn't know what he spoke of and Mother just looked at me and shook her head. When I finally got to speak to her she said that I was too much like my father and that she couldn't handle another like him. Legolas, I hated it. It seemed so real."  
  
Legolas didn't speak. He just continued to hold her close and slowly digest what she had told him. He didn't question how she knew they were her parents for dreaming was a common doorway to retrieving lost memories. But what she had told him about the dream made him wonder about her childhood. He had no clue as to who her true parents were and it made him wonder how wise of an idea it would be to pass her off into the possession of her parents without knowing what kind of people they were.  
  
"Lorelein?" he said, after awhile. She had been very quiet as she sat curled in his lap and he wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep once more or not. But she proved herself conscious by looking up at him.  
  
"I don't want to rush you but we must leave very soon. It wouldn't be good if we kept the Lord and Lady waiting and if you aren't prepared to depart yet then you might want to get ready now."  
  
Lorelein groaned and sat up. She had felt very comfortable and at ease where she was and she regretted moving. She felt safe with Legolas and leaving Lothlorien meant that she would probably soon face the decision that he had informed her of the night before. She didn't think too much of it until she was alone in her bed late that same night. It hit her hard that Legolas would no longer be a big part of her life once she went her own way. And being forced to go live with parents who are strangers to her didn't help her outlook.  
  
"Do you want help packing?" Legolas asked, watching her.  
  
"I already did so last night. I just need to dress which I think I can manage on my own. But thank you." her words were of light sarcasm but her tone was still a bit shaky.  
  
Legolas gave her an amused look.  
  
"Well then, I'll wait for you outside. Don't take too long for we're probably late enough as it is." and he made his way out the door.  
  
Lorelein nodded before dressing quickly and grabbing her bag. With the generous donations from the elves of Lothlorien, she had gained three different outfits. She was very grateful of the clothes and liked them so but she favored most the shirt that Legolas had loaned her the day she left the Mortal Lands. Though it was big and considered unladylike, she loved it for his warmth and most of all it's smell. It had a masculine scent worn into the cloth and a faint aroma of spring clung to it's fabric. She wore it proudly as she stepped carefully down the ladder.  
  
"I forgot you even had that." Legolas stated. He was mounted on Arestel, his own bag secured near the horse's haunches.  
  
"Well you never asked for it back." She replied, rubbing Arestel on her crest.  
  
"And I don't intend to. It looks better on you than it did on me." he held his hand out and she took it before mounting behind him.  
  
"So how late are we?" Lorelein asked as Legolas began into a swift trot.  
  
"Late enough." he replied, quickening his pace. They made their way out of the city and through a large group of elves. It seemed most of Lothlorien's population had already gathered outside the city gates. Continuing to the front of the great crowd, he rode up beside Lady Galadriel. Neither spoke for she already knew that he was prepared to set off but he still smiled in greeting. Looking to his right his smile disappeared as he notice Calinril beside him. Since Legolas was to ride in front with the Lord and Lady, it seemed that he would be forced to spend more time with the Elf than he cared to. Calinril showed nothing but disrespect toward Lorelein, not to mention animosity. He would be sure to watch Calinril carefully and keep Lorelein from having any contact with the cruel elf.  
  
Calinril turned to Legolas and gave him a fake smile.  
  
"Well isn't this just a fancy treat. It seems the young Prince will be riding with us after all. Ever so kind are you to grace us with your presence, Legolas."  
  
A look of disgust shown fiercely in Legolas' eyes. Calinril's smile reminded him of a venomous snake gazing hungrily at it's prey.  
  
"Why don't you drop the act, Calinril. We both know how you feel about Lorelein and I."  
  
"Of course. I give you all that you deserve. The both of you."  
  
"Go slither off into the Lands of Mordor. It's filthy creatures will greet you with open paws, I'm sure.  
  
"Are you insulting me?"  
  
"Would you prefer a threat?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, that is enough." spoke Galadriel. She knew of the tension between both males and if it wasn't for tradition, she would place Calinril with those of lower rank. But since breaking tradition was not an option, she would have to do her best to keep things civil between the two.  
  
"But Lady, it is not fair to let--" Legolas began.  
  
"Do not lower yourself to his standards, dear boy. You are much too good for that."  
  
Legolas didn't dare counter her again for fear of it seeming disrespectful. Both Celeborn and Galadriel had great power and honor in his eyes and he would show them nothing less.  
  
And so from there the first day of their journey began. Even though Calinril somehow seemed to keep his words to himself and Legolas kept his glares to a minimum, the tension between the two was so thick that Lorelein felt almost suffocated by it. The hours dragged on and the sun seemed to take it's time before finally setting behind rolling hills. Once they decided to set camp she was tired, her butt was tired, and she felt as if she was in serious need of a blanket and pillow. It made her miss the tree she had stayed in at Lothlorien.  
  
"Lorelein? Are you awake?" Legolas' voice startled her from her daze.  
  
"Mm? Yeah. I'm awake."  
  
Legolas chuckled and dismounted. Holding his hands out, he helped Lorelein, who seemed half asleep, off his horse. True, it had been a long day and he knew she must have been bored out of her mind sitting on the back of a horse all day. She didn't speak once, which wasn't too surprising considering the fact that the few conversations made were of other Elven groups that she knew nothing of.  
  
Grabbing two blankets from a bag placed near the horses haunches, he found a nice tree and motioned for Lorelein to follow.  
  
"I want you staying near me tonight. I know you can very well fend for yourself when needed but I'll sleep better knowing Calinril cannot bother you without my knowing."  
  
"Okay." Lorelein replied softly. She didn't ask for a pillow, knowing he wouldn't have one, and decided to make the best out of the situation. While Legolas walked off to speak to Lord Celeborn and his Lady, Lorelein looked at the scenery around them. She was beside one of the few trees in the area and tall grass surrounded them from all sides. They would be very well hidden that night.  
  
Yawning, she slowly bent the tall grasses under the tree down to form a small cushion. Then gently resting herself on top, she covered herself with a blanket, closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to wash over her.  
  
Legolas returned much later, tired but more at ease. Lord Celeborn had agreed to move Calinril behind them with the royal servants. That way he was neither in a lower class, or too close to Lorelein and himself. Sitting down under the tree he grabbed his blanket and crawled under it. Looking to his left he saw Lorelein, resting silently beside him. She shivered a bit in the chilly night and unconsciously pulled the blanket tighter around herself.  
  
Legolas, out of kindness, laid down beside her and wrapped part of his blanket around her. He didn't mind the weather so much and would be fine with little cover. Lorelein, out of instinct, rolled over and drew closer to Legolas for body heat. But this time, he didn't act surprised. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head above hers. He knew that she was slowly becoming more and more of a necessity to him and by now was willing to accept that. Though he thought her only to be a close friend of his, he never suspected that which he would face next. Nor how it would effect them both, emotionally and physically. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Hey. Get up." A deep voice spoke roughly. Calinril turned and looked up, prepared to scold whoever had rudely disrupted his sleep.  
  
"Who are you?" he replied with an annoyed tone.  
  
Calinril did not recognize the elf standing over him. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes. He didn't look quite as fair as most elves but authority shown clearly in his voice. His attire was that of Elrond's royalty and it was obvious that he was of his blood also. Rising quickly, Calinril apologized many times.  
  
"Please forgive me, sir. For I did not know of your ranking. Is there any way that I may help you? Have you come with Lord Elrond?"  
  
The Rivendell elf just rolled his eyes and spoke.  
  
"No, I came myself. I have been told that you have a certain elf in your company that I'm particularly interested in seeing. Lord Elrond has told me of news about a female warrior who has been returned and I suspect her to be my daughter."  
  
A gleam of mischief and revenge appeared in Calinril's eyes as a smile crept across his face. Legolas wouldn't be too fond of this.  
  
"The one you speak of. Does her name happen to be Lorelein?"  
  
"Yes, it does. Now is she with you or not?" the elf's tone seemed impatient.  
  
"That she is. Follow me and I will show you to her." Calinril answered, ignoring the fact that the elf was blatantly disrespectful to him, and lead the way silently to the tree where Legolas and Lorelein laid sleeping. Stepping close to the pair, he pointed to the young female.  
  
"That looks like my Lorelein, yes. But who is that?"  
  
"That's Legolas. He seems to have taken quite a liking to her Sir….what is your name again? I don't think you've told me."  
  
"My name Morcam Elenhith. Now why is this fool near my daughter? Who is his father? For I do not approve of his close contact with Lorelein."  
  
"Master Morcam, that is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. His father is King Thranduil. Are you sure you would want to confront him with the matter? For I don't believe he would take you insulting his son kindly." Calinril replied, for even though he wasn't fond of Legolas, he feared Thranduil.  
  
"That is Thranduil's son?" Morcam asked, his opinion of Legolas quickly changing. For he was full of more greed than any man. He did not care for anyone but himself and could be considered a disgrace to the race of Elves. Though he wasn't always this way, something long ago changed him and he gradually became weak and selfish. Some said that his soul had faded away and all that was left was a greedy heart searching only to please himself.  
  
"That he is."  
  
"Then that was my mistake. Tell me when he wakes for I'm eager to meet him. His family seems worthy enough for my daughter."  
  
Calinril agreed before escorting Morcam to meet the Lord and Lady.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long after Morcam's appearance that Lorelein awoke. She didn't need to open her eyes to know Legolas was beside her. She could feel him next to her, breathing softly. His hand held her gently but protectively against his torso and she knew that he had made sure no one would bother her throughout the night.  
  
By now she trusted Legolas with her life and didn't doubt anything he said. She had decided, when the time came, to return with her mother to his people. At least then she would know he was there to support her if needed. Plus, she had a strange feeling that it was her mother who would want to take her in more than her father. Not to mention the disturbing dream that she had the night before.  
  
"The sun hasn't even shown herself and yet you're awake. Any particular reason?" Legolas said, his voice soft and husky showing that he had just woken up.  
  
"I don't think." She replied, turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Then do you mind going back to sleep? I'm still tired and I don't want you up and wandering around while most are still asleep. Ever since we left Lothlorien I have felt as if a something dark was lingering nearby and that feeling has only gotten stronger overnight."  
  
Lorelein was about to reply but someone spoke before her.  
  
"Come now, Legolas. You should trust us a little more than that." Calinril's voice sent a chill down Lorelein's spine and Legolas held her protectively.  
  
"Do you have anything more productive to do instead of irritating us?"  
  
"Actually, I'm hear to tell you that Sir Morcam would like to speak to you….immediately."  
  
"I don't know who you speak of, therefore it's most likely not of any importance to me. Whoever it is, tell them if they feel the need to speak with me so bad they can come find me. Now if you don't mind, go away. I'd like to sleep in peace."  
  
"Whether you find it important or not, you don't have a choice. Morcam is Lorelein's father and they are both leaving before sunrise. So if you care to speak to the man before they depart, I suggest you do so now. Maybe he'll be kind enough to let you say goodbye."  
  
"What?" Lorelein and Legolas asked in unison.  
  
"It's true. The Lord and Lady have already spoken with him. He has proven himself to be her father and he has the right to take her."  
  
There was a long pause before someone spoke.  
  
"Legolas?" Lorelein sat up and faced her companion. Instead of replying, Legolas just looked at her attentively.  
  
"You told me that I would have a choice as to which parent I would stay with. When did this change?"  
  
"I don't remember that law ever changing. I think you and I need to speak to this "Morcam" and explain to him that he hasn't the right to force you to leave here." Turning to Calinril, he spoke. "Show me where this man is. I will speak to him."  
  
Calinril motioned for them to follow, trying his best not to smile. He knew that Legolas had a slim chance of winning in this situation. For once, he was at the disadvantage. For since Morcam is family, she will have to join him no matter how much the Prince protests.  
  
"He's waiting for you there." he pointed to a small tent and Legolas looked on in anger.  
  
"Great. Come Lorelein, let's try and straighten this out." He grabbed her hand and stepped into the tent, determination in his eyes.  
  
As he entered the tent he saw the Lord and Lady sitting beside another elf that looked very different. He was tall and stern. Exactly the way Lorelein had described her father's appearance in her dream. He looked down at her but no emotion could be seen in her eyes.  
  
"Lorelein, my daughter." The dark haired elf rose and embraced her. She didn't show any sign of recognition or return the hug. She just stood there and looked at him like she would a stranger.  
  
"She doesn't remember you. Don't expect much out of her." Legolas said, flatly.  
  
"You must be Legolas. I hear you've been taking good care of her. I thank you." Morcam turned to face him, trying his best to smile and be polite. But the young prince saw right through him.  
  
"You have no right to take her. There's a law against it and you can be charged with abduction."  
  
"Are you saying that you would charge me for taking back my own daughter?" Morcam laughed at the comment.  
  
"That's precisely what I said. She can only return with you if willing."  
  
"Why would she not be willing? I'm her father."  
  
Lorelein spoke, surprising everyone.  
  
"But do I not have a choice? Can I not refuse and return to my mother instead if preferred?" her voice was soft but firm. Her tone questioning.  
  
"By law, yes." Lord Celeborn spoke. "For you are technically at age. You must be at least two thousand years old to be able to make a decision yourself, so you've held that right for the past 124 years. But unless you do not already know which parent you have chosen to live with, you must go with your father."  
  
"I have." She replied. Everyone, including Legolas, looked at her, astonished. Neither Lord or Lady knew she was told of the fact that she would have to decide and Legolas never knew she put more thought into it since the night he told her.  
  
"Well then. What is your decision?" Lord Celeborn asked.  
  
"I want to stay with my mother and the people of Mirkwood."  
  
There was a long silence as the other elves exchanged glances. Everyone but her knew her mother was a servant for the king. Many looked at Legolas, who's eyes were large with surprise. Princess Lorelein had turned down royalty for the life of a servant. But why?  
  
"What made you come to that decision?" Lady Galadriel asked.  
  
"I do not know either of my parents. I figure I have a fifty-fifty chance on what kind of life I can follow. But if I live with my mother I would at least then know both Halin and Legolas. Not everyone will be complete strangers to me."  
  
"So you're deciding to turn down royalty to live as Legolas' servant for the rest of your life just so you can be with him….and he's OKAY with this?"  
  
"Hey now. I didn't know anything about her already making a decision. Don't look at me like I'm shallow." Legolas stated, ignoring the look Morcam gave him.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay with that." Lorelein replied. She didn't care what she did for the rest of her life, as long as she had a friend along the way. And she knew that Legolas wouldn't treat her any differently, whether she was a princess or a servant.  
  
"Very well then." Morcam replied with a sigh. Then walking up to Lorelein, he looked at her with disappointment and anger. "You've just made yourself a disgrace to our family, I hope you know. I tried my best to give you a comfortable life for over two thousand years and you thank me by humiliating me. Of all things, my daughter willingly places herself into slavery. What a story to tell. I hope you're happy, child."  
  
Legolas, furious, stepped in front of Lorelein and glared at her father.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken Morcam, she has made a decision. Now correct me if I'm wrong but in making this decision she has chosen to be one of my people and I refuse to let others treat my people with the disrespect you show her. So either back down or leave for I won't tolerate your actions toward one of my own."  
  
"Do not pester me, son. I do not fear you nor your father. Lorelein is my daughter and I will treat her how I wish."  
  
Legolas toyed with the knife on his belt. His patience was growing extremely thin and he did not like this elf at all. He was all too human to him.  
  
"You will treat her how I say. I don't fear you either and wouldn't think twice about killing you. Now back down." His voice was strong and commanding. Anger burned in his eyes.  
  
Morcam drew his sword from his sheath and Legolas pulled out his longest knife. Things were getting violent and Legolas was at the disadvantage. He was a skilled warrior but a knife wasn't must to the long, sharp blade of the Elven sword Morcam held confidently in his hands.  
  
Before Galadriel or Celeborn could do or say anything, Morcam swung. The sound of the blades clashing together could be heard distinctly throughout the elven camp. Lorelein jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a misaimed swing. Legolas made his way backward, dodging and blocking Morcam's powerful jabs. Lorelein's father showed great experience in his technique and Legolas, though well taught, wouldn't be able to hold out against his opponent for too long.  
  
Morcam thrusted his sword at Legolas. The prince sidestepped but stumbled. Losing his balance, he fell backward, tripping over a sleeping maiden.  
  
Legolas was about to leap back up but Morcam put his foot on his chest, viciously kicking him back. Legolas struggled to breath as he felt the pressure on his stomach increase. He felt cold metal rest against his throat.  
  
"A shame this is to kill such a young elf." Morcam said, his voice thick with sick humor. Legolas glared.  
  
"You murder me and you will suffer my peoples wrath, dying a slow and painful death."  
  
"True…but I find it worth it. Besides, it would be no less painful for you than it would be for me."  
  
After hearing those words, Lorelein found herself experiencing deja vu. A memory came back to her like a vision. She could both see and hear it, almost like a dream.  
  
"Why must we do this?" Lorelein's mom asked, in tears.  
  
"Anabrethil, I will not let my daughter be a servant. It's insulting."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that you find me to be an insult to you also?"  
  
"We are not speaking of you at this moment. We are discussing our daughter and what to do with her."  
  
"What to do with her? Leave her here! I will take care of her and you can tell know one of her if you feel the need. You can just go off and find some other poor maiden to torture."  
  
Lorelein could see her younger self hiding behind the stairwell. Her eyes were large and filled with both anger and tears.  
  
"This will be no less painful for you than it will be for me." her father replied, attempting to sound sincere.  
  
The memory ended and Lorelein opened her eyes. She saw in front of her Legolas lying on the ground. His eyes tightly shut and his fists clenched. Her father had him penned down and was forcing his own body weight against his torso.  
  
Lorelein's eyes searched quickly for any sort of weapon. She saw Lord Celeborn standing behind her, calling guards to come help. She ran over and snatched his sword out of it's sheath. Celeborn jerked his head toward her and she held it defensively. Walking stealthily back behind Morcam, she positioned herself for attack.  
  
"Let him be." she ordered to her father. Morcam turned around and laughed at the sight.  
  
"Oh now this is just too humorous. Lorelein, you're being foolish."  
  
"Lorelein, put the sword down." Legolas commanded for he feared she would get herself killed.  
  
"Oh, what? You expect me to sit back like some brainless female and watch you get yourself killed? That doesn't sound productive enough for me, Legolas. Sorry to break it to you, but watching you getting yourself decapitated is not a favored past time of mine."  
  
"Listen to the boy. A lady has no place on the battlefield."  
  
"Really? I beg to differ." she replied, looking at her borrowed blade and giving it a few practice swings to the side. "I don't think you see me as I really am, 'father'. For I'm very different compared to the little elf you make me out to be."  
  
"Lorelein, please don't force me to hurt you." Morcam spoke somewhat sincerely.  
  
"Oh trust me. I would hurt you long before you would hurt me." Lorelein replied.  
  
"Lorie, please. Just set the sword down." Legolas begged, his eyes pleading. He spoke just barely above a whisper for he did not want to risk his throat grazing the blade above him. She just slowly shook her head.  
  
"Fine then. It seems you've left me no choice." Morcam raised his sword and removed his leg from Legolas' chest. But not before giving him a good thrust with his heal. Legolas coughed and keeled to the side.  
  
He took a step toward Lorelein and she raised her sword. There was silence and all who were awake and nearby watched anxiously at the two elves but Lorelein's full attention was on the man standing in front of her. Her eyes met his, and she felt as if she was looking in a mirror. His eyes were similar to her own except for the hard look in them. While she was filled with determination and uncertainty, her father seemed almost empty, containing only an insatiable greed. He would never love or care for anyone but himself, bringing pain to others in his way.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of courage washed over her and she swung at him with full force. Surprised he ducked before returning the attack. They continued to fight and things seemed to once more take a downward slide as Lorelein seemed to fall defensively.  
  
Morcam forced the sword from Lorelein's hand. He proceeded toward her, speaking as he herded her backward.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance to stop this nonsense. To continue your battle would be folly and I would prefer not to put up with the guilt of killing my own flesh and blood."  
  
"You mean to say a beast like you feels guilt?" she retorted.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't test me."  
  
"Well you aren't me. And I could care less what you thought."  
  
"Disrespecting me is not your wisest move."  
  
"And killing her wouldn't be yours." A voice spoke. Morcam could not see him but felt a blade play across his own neck.  
  
"You don't have the heart to kill me, Legolas."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
  
"Oh, but I am."  
  
"Drop your weapon."  
  
"Very well." Morcam threw the weapon, nearly hitting Lorelein. He was about to break free but Legolas reacted.  
  
"For the sake of your life, you better tell me that wasn't intentional." he forced Morcam to the ground. His knife was placed firmly against the elf's throat.  
  
"I would but that would be a lie."  
  
Legolas, furious, raised the knife and began to strike but two hands prevented his attack.  
  
"Someone grab that wretch. I can't hold this boy for too long." A familiar voice called out to others behind him. It was Halin. He dragged Legolas off of Morcam and tried his best to hold him back. Several guards grabbed Lorelein's father while other's helped Halin. Lorelein ran to his side.  
  
"Legolas, he's not here anymore. You can calm down." She said after a moment.  
  
"That man deserves death."  
  
"And he will most likely get what he deserves after this morning. Legolas, please, just calm down."  
  
There was a silence between the two and Lorelein could see the fierceness in his eyes.  
  
"Remember what Lady Galadriel said? Don't lower yourself to their standards. Better yet, remember what you said." Legolas looked at her questioningly and Lorelein smiled, lowering her voice in attempt to match his.  
  
"People are going to be cruel, you just saw that. That's why you need to stick to the people who are your friends."  
  
Legolas tried to keep a straight face but a smile broke through his anger.  
  
"Stay with those you trust." He added, finishing the quote.  
  
"Exactly." She smiled back. Then standing up she held out her hand and helped Legolas from the ground. Morcam had stirred up some major issues for the both of them and there was no way of avoiding that fact. But, if they worked together, they both had a chance to overcome whatever would be thrown their way and maybe…just maybe…form a bond that they never thought was possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note-I know the ending to this chapter is pretty crappy but I couldn't find a way to end it. Anyway, this "bond" might not be exactly what you're expecting. I don't write predictable romances very often so don't assume they're going to fall in love right after this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in reviews. I will answer them on the "Nice Chunk-a Authors note" page. 


	11. Chapter 10

~*~I know this is short, but I've already planned this story out and this is what the chapter's about. I promise there will be longer.~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Legolas nor Lorelein ever saw Morcam after the morning of their incident and neither of them dared to bring it up though it was at the back of both minds. Several weeks went by and the two almost lost track of the date, for their journey seemed to become a constant unchanging routine. They rode all day and rested every other night. Conversations were rare and short and the silence about them felt grave. So it was a great relief to Lorelein when the Lothlorien elves met up with another group.  
  
"King Thranduil!" a welcoming cry came from behind them. Halin rode ahead of their band and to a great male on a white horse. Legolas' eyes filled with excitement and joy. Needing not permission, he also galloped over to his father's crowd.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Legolas." Thranduil replied, quickly dismounting his horse. Legolas did the same, Lorelein following suit. The two elves embraced each other before Legolas introduced Lorelein.  
  
"Father, this is a friend of mine, Lorelein. She's one of us now that she's decided to join her mother."  
  
Lorelein smiled shyly.  
  
"Ai, yes. So this is the young Princess you were sent off to rescue?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Lorelein tugged gently on Legolas' sleeve.  
  
"What about my mother?" she whispered to him.  
  
"Yes, who is your mother?" Thranduil asked, overhearing her.  
  
"I…I'm really…I don't know." she replied, embarrassed.  
  
"She's suffered from amnesia, father. And even if she did have all her memory, she might not have been able to recall her mother anyway. She was raised by the people of the Valleys."  
  
"Well that isn't too much of a problem. I'm sure we'll be able to find her."  
  
Just then a woman walked up to King Thranduil, handing him a letter and curtsying. Then, looking up at Lorelein, her eyes got wide.  
  
"Ai! Ai! She!" the servant cried.  
  
"Calm yourself, Feaesgal! Tell me what has you worked up?" Thranduil looked down at her in confusion. Legolas and Lorelein gave each other an amused look.  
  
"She, she! One of Anabrethil's hini!" the young lady answered in half elvish and half common tongue. She was apparently uneducated.  
  
"Is this true?" Thranduil asked Lorelein. She looked up at him, confused.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't even the slightest as to what she said."  
  
"You mean you don't speak your own tongue?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Amnesia." Legolas and Lorelein spoke in unison.  
  
"Ah. Right…Well, she claims you to be one of Anabrethil's children. Do you recognize that name?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Feaesgal, go fetch Anabrethil." Thranduil ordered and the young lady rushed off.  
  
Not long after, another servant walked over and spoke respectfully to King Thranduil.  
  
"You called for me?" she asked. Her voice was soft and smooth. Her hair was long and gold, flowing braidless down her back and her eyes were blue like the sea.  
  
"Do you recognize the young elf standing right there?" he questioned, pointing at Lorelein. The elf didn't answer immediately but when she did, her tone sounded more confident than her statement.  
  
"She looks like a daughter I once had. But she was taken from me long ago."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Lorelein."  
  
Legolas looked down at Lorelein. Her eyes were filled with both joy and surprise. Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled.  
  
"Looks like we've found her, Lorie."  
  
Lorelein's lips formed a shy smile. Laughing, Legolas gave her a gentle push forward.  
  
"Go on. Say hi at least."  
  
"I…I don't…I'm not sure what to say."  
  
"I understand." The lady smiled.  
  
"So I take it you are willing to take her back in?" King Thranduil asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
If possible, Lorelein's smile grew larger.  
  
"I'm supposed to be working right now and I don't think King Thranduil would call this a good enough reason to take the day off since the evening is almost over. Would you like to come with me, Lorelein? Maybe talk…get to know each other better?" her mother offered.  
  
"Um…" Lorelein looked up at Legolas for permission.  
  
"I'm not going to stop you. Go ahead."  
  
"Yeah." She replied, following her mother. Legolas watched as they walked away toward where many other servants were gathered.  
  
"You seem quite fond of her." His father stated.  
  
"Yeah, I am." He replied, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Then the look on his face changed quickly, resembling a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "As a friend of course."  
  
"Oh, yes. Certainly. It's improper for a Prince to favor a servant."  
  
Legolas didn't know why but for some reason this statement sent a wave of guilt over him. Shaking it off, he changed the subject.  
  
"So father. How have things been since I left?"  
  
  
  
They spent hours talking about Legolas' journey and discussing minor issues of their people. It wasn't until the sun set behind the rolling hills that they finally went off to join the others for dinner.  
  
Walking down to the crowd of familiar elves, he and his father sat down with Halin and waited patiently for their supper to be served.  
  
"Good of you two to join us." Halin said gaily.  
  
"I'm glad to be with my people again." Legolas replied, also in high spirits.  
  
Many servants past out appetizers and they thanked them each casually but both Halin and Legolas were shocked at the servant who brought their dinner.  
  
"Lorelein?" Legolas almost didn't recognize her dressed as a server and waiting on him. It was unusual and he felt uncomfortable.  
  
"That's my name." She replied.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"My job. I made my decision Legolas. Remember? This is my life now." She replied casually.  
  
"Well, it's good to see her in her rightful place." Calinril said across the table. Though he was unwelcome, he stopped by delivering a message and invited himself to dinner. Legolas turned to him and fiddled with his knife.  
  
"You know I've never had elf before but it's sounding really good right now." His warning was not taken lightly and Calinril looked down at his plate, fidgeting uneasily. He took Legolas more seriously after the fight with Morcam.  
  
"So you're a servant now, Lorelein?" Halin joined in. He too was surprised at this.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Father?" Legolas turned to King Thranduil.  
  
"That's her place, son."  
  
Lorelein placed their dinner in front of them before continuing on her way. But before she could get too far, Legolas grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be a servant, Lorie? Because I can change that right now if you want me to."  
  
"Legolas, this is my life. I told you that. My mother is a servant, therefore so am I. I'm not at all dissatisfied. I'm actually very happy."  
  
"Honest?"  
  
"Honest, Legolas. Now I have to go help my Mom. I'll talk to you later on."  
  
And with that she walked away. Now this made Legolas very uneasy seeing Lorelein being placed in a rank that made her obey every royal subject's command. Though she seemed happy, he knew that sooner or later their ranks will clash and it was then he feared a real problem would begin. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
As many days past, Legolas saw less and less of Lorelein. Her work started when the King woke up and ended when he went to bed and rarely did she ever have a day off. She stayed and traveled with her mother in a completely different group than what Legolas was forced to journey with. It was when Legolas was riding beside his father that he finally got permission to see Lorelein.  
  
"Father?" he asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Must I stay up here? Why do I have to be confined to one group?"  
  
"You have been very quiet since we've continued our journey to the Sea. Are you troubled by something?"  
  
"I have no one to talk to. You and Halin are both good company but I would like to talk to someone who's my own age and shares my interests."  
  
"You want to go see that young maiden is what you want to do."  
  
"Well why can't I?" Legolas asked, not denying his father's statement.  
  
"I suppose if you must, you may go see her. But I want you back up here with me before too long. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, father." Legolas replied, but he was already making his way back toward the crowd of servants behind them.  
  
Scanning the crowd he saw Lorelein walking beside her mother, half- listening to the conversation going on beside her.  
  
"Lorie!" he called out. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Legolas! What are you doing back here? You're supposed to be up front with your father, are you not?"  
  
"I am but my father helped me slip away to come see you for awhile. Do you know how dull it is up there?" he replied, riding up beside her. Many servants nearby looked at him in awe.  
  
"No worse than it is back here. The only thing they do is gossip and everyone my age acts too serious. No one knows how to have fun."  
  
"That's because everyone's pained about leaving their home. It's a depressing time for our people."  
  
"Why must everyone leave their homes in the first place?"  
  
"You've already asked me that, Lorie."  
  
"But you never answered."  
  
"That's because it's a hard question to answer. I'm not quite sure how to explain it to where you would understand."  
  
"You can try."  
  
Legolas paused for a moment, thinking of the right words before speaking.  
  
"Lorie, as elves we are immortal. And being immortal, we find that time seems to pass at a quick pace and the world around us changes while we seem to stay the same."  
  
He stopped and looked down at Lorelein to see if she understood before continuing.  
  
"As you know our race came here long ago. Long before you or I were around. And since then things have changed very much. Our time here in Middle Earth has finally come to an end and the era of man has now begun."  
  
"And we are not to be apart of it?"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"Well why not?"  
  
He laughed at her childish tone.  
  
"Because that's just the way things are. That's the best way I know how to say it. You'll figure it out someday."  
  
She nodded, satisfied for the moment. Legolas continued to ride silently beside her, content with her presence.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What will we do once we return to the Sea?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How come? I though you were the Prince."  
  
"The Prince, not the King. I don't rule the people of Mirkwood. I just act like it."  
  
Lorelein smiled at his comment.  
  
"So how come you get a horse and I have to walk?" her tone showed that she didn't really care but was just making light conversation.  
  
"Because I'm of higher authority than you and deserve to ride."  
  
"Because I'm of higher authority than you and deserve to ride." Lorelein repeated mockingly. "I should poison your next meal for that one."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Oh come on. You deserve to ride? I do more work than you do."  
  
"Servants don't ride."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Only messengers."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because they are of lower rank."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So servants don't ride horses."  
  
"We don't get to ride horses because of a bunch of snobby royal elves? That's senseless."  
  
Many of the servants eaves dropping on their conversation gasped in horror at Lorelein's words. They were sure that she would be punished for speaking such words to the Prince.  
  
"So you're calling me snobby and senseless?"  
  
"No, I'm calling you're little royal buddies who made up that law snobby and senseless."  
  
"You should be careful about speaking your mind like that in public, Lorelein. I don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
"Trouble? With whom?"  
  
"My father for one. He wouldn't appreciate you calling his subjects snobby and senseless."  
  
"But it's true."  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you're a servant and that's disrespectful. You could be beheaded for such words."  
  
"Just because I'm a servant? Or would a civilian or someone of higher rank than I get the same treatment?"  
  
"You would most likely get a harsher punishment than a civilian. You are of a lower rank than them."  
  
"Oh now that's just foolish!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You mean you approve of servants getting harsher punishments than everyone else? Legolas!"  
  
"What? They're just servants."  
  
"Oh so if a civilian and I both are caught talking negative about someone of your royalty and I get beheaded while the civilian does not, you would be okay with that?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why? I'm just a servant. How would it be any different?"  
  
"Because. It just is. Lorie, can we not just change the subject? This is getting out of hand."  
  
"No we cannot just change the subject!"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem? Right now it's you! Never for the life of me would I have ever guessed how shallow you really are."  
  
"I am not shallow!"  
  
"Yes you are! You look at servants as inferior just because of their rank. Legolas, if that's not shallow, I don't know what is."  
  
"Lorie, please."  
  
"Don't Lorie me. Just leave me alone. I don't want to say anything that might get me decapitated."  
  
"So I take it you're mad at me?"  
  
"Yes!" her voice was so loud that she startled Legolas' horse, making it start. After getting his steed under control, he rode in front of Lorelein and blocked her way.  
  
"I think we should talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk."  
  
"Lorelein. Talk to me."  
  
"No. Go away."  
  
"Lorelein, I order you to talk to me. I will not allow you to ignore me like this."  
  
"Oh great. Now you're ordering me? Forget it. I'll die before I take orders from you."  
  
"Fine. You're stubbornness will get you killed someday, milady. I just hope that I'm not around to watch it." Legolas' anger took over and he galloped away, furious.  
  
"Lorelein, maybe you should apologize." Anabrethil said, fearful of what punishment might be brought to her daughter.  
  
"What? No! I didn't do anything. He's the one who was rude!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. He's of royalty."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Why must you be so stubborn? If only you weren't so much like your father?"  
  
Lorelein winced at the comment. She hated to be compared to her father.  
  
"I'm not my father."  
  
"I know you aren't. Though you carry traits of his, you will never be like your father."  
  
Lorelein didn't reply. She just looked on in anger. Legolas was the one friend that she cared for and cherished and now he's shown himself to be shallow and cruel. Maybe she was wrong to trust him. Maybe she was never meant to have a friend. Maybe she was never meant to have a family.  
  
Maybe it was time to leave. Forever. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Once his temper cooled, Legolas realized what he had said and regretted every word. Lorelein wasn't one to overreact often but he knew why she did. Lorelein tended to act tougher than she really is and always showed herself to be independent and defiant. Never one to take orders. But now she was forced to work as a servant, answering and following every plea and command tossed her way. She had given up her freedom just to be with him…and he let her down.  
  
Legolas waited until his people set camp before searching for Lorelein. They had become too close of friends for them to throw their relationship away so easily. He was ready to apologize and do whatever it took to gain her forgiveness. Even if he didn't agree with her reaction.  
  
"What are you looking for, Legolas?" Halin asked, looking in the direction where the young Prince was staring.  
  
"A friend." He replied in a distracted tone.  
  
"Lorelein?" Halin gave him a knowing look.  
  
"Yeah. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Legolas, you can't keep following the girl around. You're a Prince, she's a servant. You don't belong together. Your father is very lenient on you but we both know he won't approve of you two. Marrying a servant is just out of the question."  
  
"I'm not going to propose to her, Halin. I'm just going to talk with her."  
  
"Legolas, I know your father told me not to step in the middle of this but I can't watch you follow that maiden around like a sick puppy any longer. I'm not to tell you this but I will anyway. You need to either keep your relationship on a restrained limit or your father's going to prevent you from seeing her. "  
  
"She probably doesn't even want to see my face right now, much less be my friend. So stop worrying."  
  
"Good. Then let us go and--wait a minute. What?"  
  
"Later. Just help me find her."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Would you just help me find the girl? It shouldn't be that hard. She's the only brunette in our band of elves."  
  
"Fine. What is your obsession with this child, anyway?"  
  
"It's not an obsession." Legolas replied. Spotting Lorelein's mother, he began to make his way toward him.  
  
"Then what do you call it?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer. He jogged over and stepped in front of Anabrethil. Looking around, he took her by the wrist and whispered for her to follow him.  
  
"Prince Legolas, what is the matter?" she asked, afraid of his reply.  
  
"Have you seen Lorie?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lorelein."  
  
"Oh please Prince. Don't punish her. She doesn't know what she's done."  
  
"What? No, no, no. I'd never do that. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Why must you know?"  
  
Legolas gave her a surprised look. He did not expect for Anabrethil to question him so. She was usually so obedient and never asked why.  
  
"I need to speak to her, that's why."  
  
"I'm sorry Prince. I did not mean to be disrespectful but she asked for me to keep her location a secret. Especially from you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure. She said something about needing time to herself, away from everyone."  
  
Legolas felt his heart drop and fear rose into his eyes. She was going to run. He knew all along that she was on the verge of breaking down and it seemed that their argument had pushed her too far. She was fleeing from her problem. She was fleeing from him.  
  
"Where is she? Tell me now." Legolas ordered, his voice more edgy and sharp than he planned it to be.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"For Mirkwood's sake woman! I'm begging you to please tell me. This is no game and I do not have time to waste here."  
  
"I will not break my daughter's trust, Legolas."  
  
"If you don't and my assumption is correct than neither of us will see your daughter again. Now I'll ask you once more. Tell me!"  
  
"I-I-What do you mean not see her again?" Anabrethil was confused and afraid now.  
  
"I haven't time to tell you. Either answer my question or I will hunt her down myself."  
  
"She's in the wood, down by the river." She informed him, pointing toward the edge of a dark wood.  
  
Nodding his thanks, Legolas ran swiftly into the woods and to the river. There he found Lorelein lying on her stomach and looking forlornly into the still water in front of her.  
  
Legolas sighed with relief.  
  
"Lorie?"  
  
She refused to take notice of him. Legolas went and sat down beside her, putting a hand at the small of her back.  
  
"Lorie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did."  
  
She still did not answer.  
  
"You were right, I was being shallow."  
  
She snorted.  
  
"Okay, extremely shallow."  
  
She rolled her eyes and dipped her hand into the water.  
  
"Lorie, speak to me."  
  
Looking at his reflection in the water, she could see his pleading eyes. Right then she felt a great temptation to just crawl into his lap and cry herself to sleep. She was confused, hurt, and stressed and her heart ached from abandoning him and all that he was willing to give her. She knew by leaving him she would be throwing away his comforst, his trust, his friendship…and his love.  
  
Then a new anger rose within her. Why did she want him so much? Why was he so important to her? He was just a spoiled Prince who was sheltered from all inconvenience. He's used to getting what he wanted. He assumed that she would forgive him.  
  
Tears filled her eyes once more and she flung her arm out of the water. Standing up, she glared at him.  
  
"Why do you assume that I will forgive you so easily? That your words are enough to make me forget all that you've put me through?" she screamed. Though she tried to keep her voice strong and under control, it came out hoarse and weak. Mentally, she was breaking down.  
  
"I came here to ask you for forgiveness. I never assumed anything, Lorelein." He replied. In her eyes he could see pain, fear, and apprehension. The calm, giddy, curious elf that he once knew had fallen apart and lost herself in a hectic life of confusion and uncertainty.  
  
"What do you want from me, Legolas? My entire life, all I've tried to do if find family and a place to call home. My entire life, Legolas. And now I find family and they're not family. They're strangers. I find a home and it's not home. It's just a new environment that I must adjust to live in. And then I finally find you and now I feel as if I can't even handle having a friend. I can't take needing someone. Every time I depend on someone else, I end up losing them. I can't go through that again. I won't."  
  
Standing up, Legolas lifted her chin so they made eye contact.  
  
"You're right, you won't go through that again. I won't leave you, Lorie. I promise you."  
  
"How do you know that, Legolas!? Tell me now! How can you predict what may come in the future? You don't know! Don't promise me what you aren't certain of."  
  
"Lorelein, listen to me! You came here to join with our people. And in doing that you are one of my people. My people, Lorelein. And no one but my father or I have the authority to remove you from here. We are your family, Lorie. This is your home. You belong here." Softening his voice, he looked at her sincerely. "You belong with me."  
  
She closed her eyes, warm tears burning her skin. Violently shaking her head back in forth, she tried her best to break free.  
  
"No, no, no! You can't! I can't! No. Legolas, no!" Tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she wept. "Never could that be true. Don't you see that? Your father would never let it be. Don't fool yourself and don't try to fool me. It would never work."  
  
"Lorie…"  
  
"No!" it was all she would say. Unable to continue her struggle with him, she gave in and cried. She cared for him. It was something she knew for some time but refused to accept it. Now, while she's in the most frail emotional condition, she hears the words that she longed to hear and dreaded the most.  
  
"Lorie, please. I-I can't let you leave. I refuse to. I care for you, Lorie. Don't you see that? It's not just that I want you here. I need you here."  
  
"It will never work." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I'll make it work." He replied. "Now come. Let's get you back to camp. You and your mother can sleep with Halin tonight. That way I can keep watch on you and make sure you'll be okay. We'll discuss this later on but right now you need rest."  
  
Helping her back to camp he did as he said and convinced Halin to let her and her mother stay a night with him. Grabbing a blanket he had Lorelein lay down and close her eyes. Then, gently covering her, he stroked her cheek gently.  
  
"You'll be fine until tomorrow?"  
  
She nodded wearily.  
  
"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep or will you be okay?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. You're probably in enough trouble already."  
  
"Are you still angry with me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
"I'll speak to you tomorrow. Don't worry about working. If anyone asks, I gave you the day off."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Goodnight, Lorie."  
  
"Goodnight, Legolas."  
  
When she closed her eyes, he sighed. He has no intention of telling her that he cared for her earlier. The thought of caring for her as more than a friend never occurred to him beforehand. But even now he didn't deny it. 'Why deny what is in your heart?' his mother always told him. Never had he cared so deeply about someone as he did with Lorelein and he felt that maybe it was time he did. Maybe it was time he finally cared…finally loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Too much? Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm not so sure about it and I'm thinking of editing it. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Legolas." King Thranduil's fatherly tone echoed throughout the strange Valley. His voice seemed all too loud to Legolas and he felt as if the silence of the night had been broken. He closed his eyes and waited for the lecture that he knew would come.  
  
"What is your relationship with the young servant? For it seems all too passionate to be a simple friendship."  
  
"Father, she is a close friend of mine. I told you that."  
  
"A close friend indeed! I've been keeping an eye on you, son. I see the look on your face when she's near. Did you think I was ignorant enough not to notice?"  
  
"No, father."  
  
"Then why is it that you deny my statement? You cannot truly believe your feelings toward this maiden remain innocent, do you?"  
  
"No, father."  
  
"Then tell me why you deny it!"  
  
Legolas jerked his head up and gave his father a pained, angry look.  
  
"So what if I care for her? What are you to do about it? Ban me from her presence? I know you will never let me love her. All you would do is tell me, "She is not worthy", and force me to keep distance."  
  
"It is true, she is not. She's a servant."  
  
"Oh, yes! A servant! So a wretch she must be to own such a rank." His voice thick with sarcasm. "Forgive me my Lord for favoring her."  
  
"Do not speak to me in such a disrespectful manner, boy."  
  
"Then hear me out! So she is a servant? She is as loyal and fair as any brainless royal maiden you throw my way!"  
  
"That is enough, Legolas! Your tone is most unappreciated. Go to bed. That girl has caused enough problems already. You are forbidden to speak with her until I find out what to do with the both of you."  
  
"I knew it. I knew you would prevent me from speaking with her. What does keeping me from seeing her do for you, father? What does it solve? Maybe I will finally learn whatever lesson it is you are trying to teach me."  
  
"Hold your tongue! I do not wish to punish you. Especially at your age. But I will if I must. Now go to bed! I will hear no more from you tonight."  
  
Throwing his hands up, he stormed away to a tree he has chosen as a resting place. There he sat down with a huff and looked angrily back in the direction his father was. Cursing under his breath, he pulled the covers over him. Closing his eyes, he swore to himself one thing.  
  
That he would do whatever it takes to make things work with Lorelein. Even if it meant defying his father. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The moon still shined brightly in the black sky when Lorelein awoke. Her actions were quick and hasty as she grabbed her bag and shoved her few possessions inside. Her eyes were red from tears and lack of sleep. Though she didn't want to, she felt as if she must leave and she knew she wouldn't be able to go through with her act if she ran into Legolas. Her feelings ran deeply for the Prince and her already broken heart would shatter if she had to face his pleading eyes once more.  
  
But he was already one step ahead of her.  
  
Legolas snuck into the tent and stealthily up behind her. Grabbing both her wrists, he spoke softly in her ear.  
  
"Where are you headed so early, hmm?"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Come Lorie. We have a long day ahead of us." Letting go of one wrist, but still keeping a firm grip on the other, he led her out of the tent.  
  
"Legolas, stop. Let me go."  
  
Turning around to face her, he spoke.  
  
"I'm not letting you run away so easily, Lorie. Give me twenty for hours. That's all I ask. Just give me one day to show you why you should stay and then after that, if you still feel the need to flee, I will let you go."  
  
Lorelein looked up at him in disbelief.  
  
"I'm serious, Lorelein. And no, there isn't a way out of this."  
  
Sighing, she let him have his way. She hadn't the strength to argue with him and it would be a bit easier to leave without having to fool him.  
  
"Your father won't approve of this." She stated.  
  
"Since when did you care of what my father thought?"  
  
"Since you informed me that angering him could get my head cut off!"  
  
"Lorelein, I won't get you decapitated."  
  
"No, but your father would."  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
They continued on in silence until they reached King Thranduil's tent. Beside it stood two horses and Legolas stepped up to the one most familiar.  
  
"Come on, Lorie. You remember Arestel."  
  
"Yes, and so does my butt. Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"Listen little Missy. I don't want any more sour tongue from you. Now you are going to get on this horse and you are going to do so with a cheerful attitude. Now mount."  
  
Legolas pulled her up and she mounted behind him. With a word from Legolas, Arestel was off and they cantered out toward the wood which Lorelein remembered all too well.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the river."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Arestel slowed to a steady trot and followed down a narrow path that ran alongside the river. The night was silent and Lorelein could hear the faint sound of rushing water. She noticed that the farther they went, the faster the river flowed and the louder the water sounded. She almost fell asleep but Legolas slapped her thigh.  
  
"Don't fall asleep on me just yet, Lorie. We're almost there."  
  
She yawned. She hadn't slept in two nights but she never really noticed how exhausted she was until now.  
  
Suddenly, Arestel came to a halt and Legolas dismounted. Grabbing Lorelein by the waist, he helped her do the same.  
  
"Follow me." He said as he took her hand. They walked a little ways and the path become noticeably narrower as they progressed forward.  
  
Coming to a clearing, Lorelein saw what Legolas' surprise was. A great waterfall towered before them. White mist rose where its falling waters crashed into the still river and foam bubbled up before floating downstream.  
  
"When did you discover this?" Lorelein asked in awe.  
  
"A few days ago. But the fall is only part of what I want to show you. Come on."  
  
Legolas lowered himself into the river and motioned for her to follow. Lorelein could tell the current was swift by Legolas' stance and she hesitated.  
  
"Lorie, I promise I won't let you go floating down the river and drown. Now trust me." He held out his hands.  
  
Taking one, she stepped cautiously into the water. The current shoved violently against her torso and she struggled to gain footing.  
  
"The stones below can be slick as ice, so be careful." Legolas warned.  
  
"I can't stand, Legolas." She stated.  
  
Carefully, Legolas made his way behind her and grabbed hold of her belt. Then feeling his way around her waist he found where both ends met and gripped it firmly so that it would not untie. Keeping hold of her he lead her forward and into the waterfall.  
  
Now Lorelein wasn't too fond of the idea of walking directly through gallons of falling water but she trusted that Legolas knew what he was doing. So keeping her eyes tightly shut, she followed him through, whimpering slightly when the chilly water showered upon her, soaking her entire body.  
  
"You can open your eyes now, Lorie."  
  
Obeying, she gazed upon her surroundings. He had led her into a cave.  
  
"What's so special about this?"  
  
"Look down."  
  
Lorelein glanced at the floor of the cave. There she found a pile of grey stones piled neatly in a corner.  
  
"All I see is a bunch of pebbles."  
  
"Look closer at them."  
  
Kneeling down, she picked one up and examined it. To her surprise they were extremely smooth and worn. But that's not what Legolas was pointing out. On the front of each stone was a rune.  
  
"There's symbols on them." She stated.  
  
"Runes, Lorie. These particular runes are known as The Tengwar of Feanor."  
  
"So why are they on a bunch of rocks? It doesn't make much sense to me."  
  
"Well, these were most likely left as some kind of sign, or proof, that a certain group of elves were here at one time. Each rune stands for someone."  
  
"What if someone finds them and tries to take them?"  
  
"Then they take them.. It'll most likely be a descent amount of time before one discovers these stones and by then I doubt they'll know what they stand for. But these particular stones are for the People of the Valleys. That's why I thought you might want to see this."  
  
"So each of these stand for one of the people I once lived with?"  
  
"That's correct. And there's one that stands for your own name somewhere in there." He stated, pointing at the pile.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"For one thing, you were their princess for many, many years. And another is because I saw it in there when I looked through them."  
  
Lorelein studied the stones, picking different ones up and looking at the symbols. She couldn't read them any longer but just the familiarity of the writing made her wonder.  
  
"Would you like to take yours with you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I don't think I should."  
  
"It's your choice. I will help you find it. All they are is a symbol of proof that you were once here. As I told you before, those who someday find them would most likely not understand their meaning. But it's all up to you."  
  
Lorelein thought for a moment. It would be a good reminder of her journey many years after it ends.  
  
"If we can find it then yes, I would want to take it."  
  
Legolas nodded and sat down next to her. Carefully, he searched through the pile and examined each rune before finally coming across particular stone with a green rune.  
  
"Here." He said, handing it to Lorelein.  
  
"How come it's not black like the others?" she questioned, studying it.  
  
"It shows that you were favored among your people." He stated, before rising. Untying a small pouch from his belt, he tossed it to her. "You can put the stone in there so it'll be safe. Don't show it to anyone for you are one of my people now. Your past is your own story. One that our people may not be ready for. We know that humans have their faults and make many mistakes but I don't think most elves will understand that our whole race is not as fair as we'd like it to be. Maybe someday you'll be able to tell of the journeys and adventures that you have overcome and survived through just as I may one day be known for the part I have played in the history of Middle-Earth. But for now, we should not speak of them until the day comes that the people of this world are ready."  
  
Lorelein agreed and they left the cave and headed back toward camp. It was that day she learned that Legolas was much wiser than he showed himself to be and more thoughtful. It seemed that there was much more to him than she knew and he truly was an amazing elf.  
  
All throughout that day he continued to surprise her by not only freely speaking with her in front of his father but letting her help him in his duties. He spoke to servants with kindness and respect and, when by his father ordered to perform a task, did so formally and professionally. Lorelein knew he would make a fine king one day.  
  
But the day past quickly and when night came he returned to his tree and left Lorelein to choose whether to flee or to stay. Walking into her tent she stared at the bag lying on her blanket, packed with her possessions. Closing her eyes, she sighed. It was time to forget her rank, forget the rules, and forget realistic reasoning. Tossing her bag on the floor she sat down.  
  
  
  
Forget King Thranduil. It was time she put her trust in Legolas. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Morning came and Legolas did not waste any time. He leaped from his sleeping place and ran swiftly to Halin's tent. Entering without permission, he scanned the room. In the corner was Halin busily writing on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Halin. Did she stay?" Legolas asked hopefully.  
  
"As far as I know. Her possessions are still over there." Halin replied, pointing behind him without looking. He seemed very preoccupied. "She said that she would be back before noon. Something about talking with your father."  
  
"What?"  
  
But Halin didn't say anything else. He had gone back to writing whatever it is he was and acted as if Legolas had already left.  
  
"Fine. I get the point. I'm leaving." Legolas rolled his eyes and ran out of the tent and up toward his fathers. He slowed to a walk once he was a few feet away. Keeping out of sight he listened at the conversation being had inside.  
  
"Miss Elenhith, I know you mean no harm to my son but I just don't think it's wise to let you too spend so much time together."  
  
"Why? What harm will come from it?"  
  
"If Legolas has feelings for you, he will not move on. And if he doesn't move on then we'll never have a princess."  
  
"Why must he be forced to marry one of royalty? How does that change anything?"  
  
"It's a tradition and one you don't seem to understand. A prince must marry a princess. That's just the way things are."  
  
"So I'm right. There is no decent reason as to why he must marry one of royalty. Then why can't you change that? It's foolish."  
  
"You are walking on thin ice here, Miss Elenhith."  
  
"Well then it's a good thing I'm light-footed, now isn't it?"  
  
"You have courage to say a thing like that to someone with so much authority. Why do you counter me?"  
  
"Because it's not fair."  
  
"What's not fair?"  
  
"The fact that you force your own son to follow a foolish tradition even though it may make him unhappy for all of eternity."  
  
"I think you are overreacted."  
  
"And I think you have a control problem."  
  
"That's it! I-"  
  
"Father, that is no way to talk to a lady." Legolas stepped into the tent. He tried his hardest not to laugh at his father's red face and Lorelein's determined one.  
  
"Legolas, you know better than to interrupt me when I'm speaking with another unless-"  
  
"Unless it is necessary." Legolas finished his father's sentence. "And I find it necessary to join this "discussion" for it involves me."  
  
"Now, Miss Elenhith, there's a reason as to why he should marry into royalty. You've been a bad influence on him."  
  
"I shall marry who I please, father. Nothing you do to Lorelein or I will change my mind. Besides…I do not plan to marry anyone in the near future."  
  
"Whether you marry soon or not, you must marry one of royalty."  
  
"Royalty…hah! All royalty is is a rank. It has nothing to do with the person. Look at Lorelein's father. He was of Elrond's highest royalty and yet evil to the core." He glanced at Lorelein and saw her wince at his word. Giving her an apologetic look, he turned back. "Our rank is just a useless badge given by birth and nothing more. If you judge your people by their status then a fool of a king you must be and an embarrassment to the entire line of Greenleaf's. Never would I be so shallow." Legolas' eyes burned with fierce honesty and his words struck Thranduil hard. Full of hurt and furiously angry, he spoke loud and demanding.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, you will speak never to that wench again! Leave here now and don't turn back. You have led her to her death. She will be beheaded tomorrow at sundown and she has you to thank."  
  
There was a great silence. Legolas looked at his father in disbelief but could not find his voice. Turning to face Lorelein, her expression was emotionless. She just stared back at him.  
  
"You're bluffing." His voice didn't reach above a whisper.  
  
Signing a piece of paper, Thranduil handed it to an elf beside him. Then looking up his son, he glared and spoke to his messenger.  
  
"Announce it to the people. The beheading of Lorelein Elenhith will be at sundown tomorrow morning for blatant disrespect toward to the King. If any doubt the statement, show them the paper. I have written my approval." And with that, he stormed out of the tent leaving Lorelein and Legolas to themselves.  
  
And for the first time, Lorelein saw a tear roll down Legolas' cheek. Not one of fear. Not one of aggrevation. Nor of disbelief.  
  
It was a tear of anger. A tear of misery.  
  
  
  
A tear of defeat. 


	17. A Letter to My Readers (In response to C...

A Letter to my Readers:  
  
  
  
I've gotten many…how can I put this….angry reviews after my last chapter. Now I will tell you that I have done my research on elves and I know that they are calm, peaceful people but my story has taken quite a different turn.  
  
I promise you all. I KNOW what I'm doing. I've written many stories in the past, and not all of them with happy endings, but this story is almost over and I'm pretty sure everyone will be pleased with the ending I've come to.  
  
There was a reason I put up the Author's Note at the very beginning and I stated there that I wasn't going to say if Lorelein will live or die in the end. And I still won't. Those who have read my stories know that I like to surprise people and get MAJOR reactions at times. That's just my style.  
  
Just know that I've done my share of studying elves and know my story and I'm almost sure that you will like it in the end. It's a proven fact that Americans usually just put a star on novels and movies with happy endings…and this one may or may not have one. So be ready. This may be a fantasy story but it's still realistic. I promise you that I know what I'm doing!! I have already planned this story to it's end (Which is quite near) and it's a good one.  
  
So please keep reading and enjoy. I love your comments both good and bad and I'm glad to know that so many people are so enthusiastic about the events taken place in this story.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Aradi  
  
Author of Tears of Pearls: Lorelein's Story 


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
The word spread quickly of Lorelein's persecution and many were grieved while others wore a mournful 'I saw this coming' look. By the next morning, all of Mirkwood's people were gathered outside the King's tent, whispering and murmuring to each other. All except Legolas who was sitting at his tree and hugging his legs to his chest. His eyes filled with grief and sorrow. He didn't know what to do and couldn't bare to see her die. But he waited and watched as two elven guards walked into Halin's tent and within minutes came out with Lorelein, solemn and quiet. It wasn't until Halin came up beside him and kicked him that he dropped his pitiful gaze.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, Legolas?! For the love of Arda, do something!"  
  
"What CAN I do, Halin? Do you think I want her to die?"  
  
"Where's your courage? Determination? Fearlessness? You've given up. Haven't you? And you call yourself a Greenleaf."  
  
"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"  
  
"Legolas, that's because you are the only person who can stop this! You cannot give up. We've both lost a friend of ours once before. Don't let it happen again."  
  
"Again?" Legolas looked up at him, questioningly.  
  
"You know who I speak of. She's been gone a long while now but you still remember her. She was your best friend."  
  
'And your only daughter.' He thought to himself before saying her name aloud. "Arien."  
  
Halin just looked at him with a pained expression. Arien played an important role in both their lives and never did either of them expect her sudden death. Legolas made Halin swear never to let him give up on any other friend he made if there was even the slimmest chance of their living. Her death had a great impact on the two of them and it left them feeling as if a part of themselves had been taken away.  
  
"You would be a coward to leave her to her death. Besides…you owe her a lot. She risked her life because she trusted you. Now maybe it's time for you to do the same and help her."  
  
Legolas didn't answer. All had become silent and he saw that Lorelein had already been led out into an empty field. Standing up, he looked at Halin.  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"Whatever it takes, Prince. Now make haste! You haven't time to ponder. Go! Run!"  
  
Legolas bolted, running as fast as he could toward the field. His mind filled with one thing.  
  
Get her out of there.  
  
He made his way closer and he saw them as they forced Lorelein to fall on her knees. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale. She didn't struggle or make a sound. She had accepted her fate. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the heavy blade to pierce her skin.  
  
Legolas didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. He leaped upon the armed man. For no elf would willingly kill one of their own for such a petty reason. The two landed with a thud and a great commotion was started.  
  
Lorelein looked up with shock. Legolas struggled against the guards but managed to catch her eye. In that moment, he was able to mouth one thing.  
  
"Go."  
  
She nodded and leaped up. She headed straight for the woods but their were men surrounding the camp. Her eyes filled with fear, she began to run in a different direction. She wanted anything but to be forced to live with the mortals again. But where did they all come from?  
  
Again, she found a wall of men blocking any way of escape. She turned once more to see a great black horse standing in front of her. She stopped so suddenly that the horse reared, making her fall to the ground. She scrambled backward and looked above at the steed's rider.  
  
It was her father.  
  
She could feel his cold stare on her and a chill ran down her spine. She scrambled to get up and turned to run but the mortal wall had closed in on her. She was trapped.  
  
"Are you afraid, Lorelein?" Morcam asked with a sick tone. He smiled.  
  
She didn't answer. She was too busy searching for a way out.  
  
"Don't waste your time, child. You have lost. It's time to come home."  
  
"My home is not with you." She retorted, still searching for any opportunity to escape.  
  
"Oh? Well then what about with King Denathar? He has missed your presence greatly."  
  
"I am no mortal therefore I don't live with one. Now let me be!"  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that easy. You see…" his horse stepped up beside her. "All these men disagree. You are their property along with my own. You will do as we say."  
  
"I am not property for one to own. Let me be! Go away!" Lorelein fought back her tears. She couldn't let her father think her weak.  
  
Before Morcam could reply, there was a yell of agony from one of the men. All turned to see the cause and Halin stood with sword in hand, fighting off the guards beside him.  
  
"Get out of here, Lorelein. Now!" he commanded before continuing his fight.  
  
"But…" she protested.  
  
"Now, Milady! That's an order!"  
  
She ran past Halin but didn't flee for the wood like planned. She ran to King Thranduil's tent to grab a sword. But to her surprise, someone had already beaten her to it.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Lorelein, I thought I told you to flee."  
  
"Flee? That would be folly. I'm not leaving here. I'm one of your people, remember? I'm not going to flee while they fight."  
  
"But Lorelein, this is different. You are what these men want. You can't go out there."  
  
"And you think if I flee, no one will come after me? This is my fight just as much as your own and I would rather die than run like a coward."  
  
Legolas shook his head before looking her in the eye. She meant what she said and he knew this. Biting his lip, he hesitated before grabbing another sword. Tossing it to her, he spoke.  
  
"You better not get yourself killed out there, Lorelein Elenhith." He warned. This seemed to be a replay of the war twenty years back and he didn't want the same to happen twice.  
  
She nodded her head in agreement before running out of the tent. Legolas followed close behind and they ran into the crowd of mortal men. Already, several elves had grabbed their own weapons and joined the fight while others kept the maidens safe.  
  
Legolas and Lorelein fought side by side, guarding each other's back. It was a smart way to fight for mortal warriors seemed to come at them from all sides. The battle was a rough one and several times both the Prince and Lorelein felt a blade graze their skin. But neither flinched nor cried out but continued on, each block and thrust determining whether they would live or die.  
  
Finally though, the crowd of men parted quite suddenly and both of them looked on in wonder. A black steed rode up and Lorelein understood what was next.  
  
"Well isn't this the sight to see. Two lovers fighting side by side. Sounds like such a fairytale."  
  
"Why are you here, Morcam?"  
  
"Oh you already know that answer, Legolas."  
  
"Then leave. You know my answer. You may not take her."  
  
"I'm afraid your word does not have any control of this matter. I've already spoken with your father. I've told him all about your little 'princess' here."  
  
Legolas gave him a skeptic look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We both know the little mouth this elf has. She's not even worthy of a mortal. She's cruel, disrespectful, and a disgrace."  
  
"I'm not you." Lorelein stated, her tone controlled.  
  
"No, you're not. And that's most likely as to why you get yourself into so much trouble."  
  
"If anyone's cruel here it's you! You're nothing but a liar."  
  
Morcam drew his sword so fast that Lorelein jumped.  
  
"Do you see what I mean? You were a disgrace at birth child. A mutt! I should have killed you when I had the chance."  
  
At this, King Thranduil stepped up. Truth be known, he had been speaking to Morcam ever since Lorelein's arrival and had trusted his word. After all, it was Lorelein's father. By false evidence, he had convinced him that Lorelein was much more deceiving and cruel than she seemed. But now he saw his mistake and was going to correct it immediately.  
  
"By my word, Morcam, I tell you to leave. I was foolish to believe you and admit you fooled me. Now it's time you leave."  
  
"And that I will. With my daughter."  
  
"Without Lorie." Legolas corrected.  
  
"Lorie?" Morcam looked down at Legolas and the Prince mentally cursed his slip.  
  
"Lorelein."  
  
"So you've given her pet names? How cute." Morcam stated flatly. "Come now, Lorelein." He reached to grab her. Lorelein quickly swung at him with her sword, grazing his skin as a warning.  
  
Morcam, surprised, cried out and pulled back. Anger blazed in his eyes.  
  
"I'm tired of coming. 'Come now, Lorelein.', 'Come on, Lorelein'. I'll do as I please! And I will not 'come'. Nor will I follow, tag along, or be taken. I will stay and you can leave." She stated. Legolas stood protectively by her.  
  
"Leave or die, Morcam. In the end, Lorelein will be where she wants and you will let her be."  
  
"Oh you read the future now?"  
  
"No, I just make it." Legolas swung his own sword toward the horse, forcing it to rear. Morcam, not expecting the move, fell to the ground. The Prince quickly ran over and shoved his heel into Morcam's chest before he could rise, just as Morcam did to him earlier. Pointing his blade at the enemy's neck, Legolas spoke.  
  
"Now leave."  
  
The mortal warriors looked at each other in fear. Morcam was their leader and without him, they were lost. Afraid, some ran while others spoke in hushed, desperate voices.  
  
Legolas glared while Morcam just stared back coolly. The Prince didn't notice the fact that Morcam fidgeted with a throwing knife located in his sleeve. Nor did anyone else.  
  
"Dear boy. If there is one thing you must learn is that I get what I want and no person or thing will stop me. Especially not a child like you."  
  
And with that, he yanked the knife from his sleeve and, with great strength, leaped upon Legolas, the blade toward the Prince's chest.  
  
But he didn't notice one thing.  
  
Lorelein, who had been standing beside Legolas, lifted her sword about the time he pulled out his own weapon. As Morcam jumped, she thrusted her blade forward and into his heart it pierced; a bloodcurdling scream was released from the mouth of the beast who was once elf.  
  
And then there was silence. Legolas looked up at Lorelein who slowly pulled the sword from the limp body. Once more, her face remained emotionless as she gently laid the sword beside her victim. Then closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer and walked away. Ignoring the many staring eyes around her, she returned to Halin's tent, not daring to look back at the still corpse lying on the grass.  
  
Legolas followed, walking over and entering the tent. Scanning the small space, he saw her sitting on her blankets and staring blankly at the ground. She knew who she had killed and if given the chance, would do it again. But it still hurt to know that she killed her own father and maybe always will.  
  
"Oh Lorie." He sat down behind her and held her in his arms. She closed her eyes and leaned back. Legolas didn't say anything else. All she needed then was comfort and that's what he was to give her.  
  
Closing his eyes also, he rested his head on her shoulder and they rocked back and forth in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas, how is she?" King Thranduil asked. The camp had delayed the continuation of their journey to recover from the outbreak a week before and to properly bury Morcam after his death.  
  
"She still hasn't spoken but she's in good spirits." He replied. He still had not forgiven his father for almost murdering Lorelein.  
  
"Legolas, I think we should talk."  
  
"I see no reason."  
  
"Son, I did not know. I made a mistake."  
  
"Oh, yes. A mistake. We all make those every once and awhile. Forgive me father for still being angry."  
  
"I want to make it up to you."  
  
"Make it up to me? What do you plan to do? Give me flowers and beg? Father, you were going to kill her."  
  
"And I'm forever sorry but son, I still love you. I never would have done such if I knew what Morcam told me was wrong."  
  
"You think I do not know this?"  
  
"Legolas, you don't have to forgive me. But I want you to know that you are free to marry the maiden if you please."  
  
Legolas jerked his head up. He couldn't believe what his father had just said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you may marry the maiden if you please."  
  
"Father, I don't plan to marry anyone anytime soon."  
  
"Well if you ever do, you have my approval."  
  
Legolas tried not to, but a smile crept across his face.  
  
"So you approve of her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Legolas nodded and waited until his father walked away before running back to Halin's tent. Lorelein was just walking out when he got there. Grabbing her by the waist, he spun her around.  
  
"Lorie!"  
  
She smiled and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Something the matter, Prince?"  
  
"My father has given his approval."  
  
"Approval? To what?"  
  
"To you. To me. To us!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do not have to marry into royalty. He says that if we ever plan to marry, he would approve."  
  
For the first time in over a week, Lorelein smiled. She quickly embraced him and he whispered to her.  
  
"It's over, Lorie. No more hiding. No more fighting."  
  
"Now all I need to do is find a home." She said to herself.  
  
"You are home. Home is where the heart is, Lorie."  
  
She looked up at him and a tear of joy rolled down her cheek. Legolas wiped it away and spoke softly.  
  
"No more tears, Lorelein. No more tears. No more sorrow. No more grief."  
  
"So I'm home?" she asked.  
  
"You're home, Lorie. You're home." He replied, leaning down and brushing his lips against her own. And finally, for the first time, she felt what it was like to be wanted. To belong.  
  
  
  
To be loved. 


	19. Some Final Words

Some Last Words  
  
  
  
That's it. Story's over folks. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If any wonder, I'm writing a story directly after this one which is a bit of a prequel of this one which is called Halin's Child. The summery will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed but these people especially:  
  
KT Welsh- You've been reading this story the entire way through and your reviews and comments have helped a lot and have been very reassuring. I thank you and hope you aren't disappointed.  
  
Pallas-You've reviewed several times and I appreciate the fact that you enjoy it.  
  
And to "I was not given a name"- One of the best compliments I've gotten was the one where you said I've inspired you to write. That's cool! (wow. Bet that sounds professional. ;-)) Anyway, just e-mail me with any questions you have and I promise I'll answer. My address is TigerChick020@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you.  
  
-Aradi  
  
  
  
Prequel: Halin's Child  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure  
  
Summery: After Halin takes in an orphaned Elven maiden, he retires from his job as being one of the kings greatest warriors. But years later, evil threatens Mirkwood once more. And it's then that his adopted daughter proves herself worthy of Mirkwood…and it's Prince.  
  
There ya go. That's the next story. Lorelein's Story doesn't spoil it too much. It takes place 2,018 years before Lorelein's Story and explains a lot about Halin's actions. Especially near the end. (No, it's not a romance) 


End file.
